20 façons de les rendre fous !
by Loan of time
Summary: (SEMI-HIATUS) Vous voulez savoir comment rendre dingues vos personnages favoris ? Venez découvrir 20 façons par victimes choisies, sous forme de drabbles ! De Marco à Smoker, en passant par Kidd et Baggy !
1. Marco

**One Piece** est un manga de **Oda Eiichiro**, son histoire et ses personnages originaux sont donc entièrement sa propriété. Je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fanfiction, pour les embêter.

Loan vous présente :

_« 20 façons de les rendre fous ! »_

**C'est un style assez populaire en anglais, il ne me semble pas avoir vu de fanfictions prenant ce genre-là comme fond (et si jamais il y en a, je m'excuse !). Le but est très simple, établir une liste de choses plus ou moins idiotes visant à rendre dingue un personnage du fandom choisi ! Sauf que, le format « liste » n'étant pas autorisé par le site, j'ai détourné le problème en écrivant à chaque fois un drabble ! (Cependant, vous pouvez toujours lire uniquement les phrases numérotées !) J'espère que vous apprécierez, et aurez au moins un sourire, même tout petit !**

**Bien, on démarre de suite avec le Poulet Grillé ! Euh, le Phénix, pardon !**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I - 20 façons de rendre fou… Marco le Phénix !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>1_ Lui demander si sa chanson favorite est « I believe I can fly »<em>

Tout était parti d'une simple question : qu'écoute un pirate comme musique ? Après vous être dit que Lady Gaga ne devait pas vraiment impressionner dans ce monde de barges, vous posez la question à Ace qui vous répond « Fire » de Hendrix et à Joz qui lui vous dit « Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds » des Beatles. Vous commencez à comprendre, et avant que Marco n'ait pu répondre vous le désignez du doigt en disant « Ah ! Et Marco je suis sûre que c'est « I believe I can fly » ! » C'est alors que vous le voyez s'en aller sous les rires de ses frères.

_2_ Lui demander si, à Pâques, c'est lui qui pond les œufs et les cache pour l'équipage_

Avril, Pâques approche. Soudain, vous vous demandez si les pirates aussi célèbrent cette fête. Ace vous répond que bien sûr, quand il y a de la nourriture au bout toutes les fêtes sont bonnes à être célébrées ! C'est pourquoi, lorsque passe le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche, vous lui demandez innocemment si c'est lui qui pond les œufs et les cache. Mais maintenant, vous devez penser à sauver votre vie car, après être devenu tout rouge, Marco a juré qu'il serait celui qui mettrait fin à vos jours. Et bien entendu, toujours sous les rires de ses frères.

_3_ Raconter à tous les membres de l'équipage qu'il a accepté de rejoindre Shanks le Roux_

Vous vous êtes rendue compte qu'embêter Marco était quelque chose de très drôle à faire. Et surtout, que le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche était plutôt mignon lorsqu'il était rouge de honte. Vous passez la journée à chercher quelque chose, sans grand succès. Vous vous rendez sur le pont, et vous apercevez Ace et Marco en train de discuter. Le nom « Shanks » parvient à vos oreilles : vous avez trouvé. Vous courez à l'intérieur en criant, les larmes aux yeux : « Marco a accepté de faire partir de l'équipage du Roux ! » Vous entendez Marco hurler et Ace éclater de rire.

_4_ Maquiller un ananas, puis lui montrer en lui disant qu'il n'a plus à chercher car « Marco, j'ai trouvé ta femme idéale ! »_

Aujourd'hui, c'est repos sur une île. L'équipage a besoin de vivres. Vous vous occupez des fruits, et soudain vous avez trouvé une nouvelle façon d'embêter Marco. Dans votre cabine, vous vous appliquez comme jamais et vous trouvez le résultat parfait. Vous cherchez ensuite votre victime, les mains derrière le dos. Bien sûr, il se méfie. Mais vous lui annoncez solennellement que vous avez trouvé la femme idéale pour lui. Il vous lance un regard surpris, vous éclatez de rire et lui présentez un ananas maquillé. Dans votre fuite pour sauver votre vie, vous croisez Ace et Thatch qui sourient déjà.

_5_ Supplier Barbe-Blanche de porter un chapeau ananas et de dire à Marco « Je suis ton père »_

Durant vos emplettes sur l'île, vous aviez eu le temps de flâner un peu, et êtes tombée sur un objet magnifique. Vous n'avez pas peur, et allez voir Barbe-Blanche qui se demande ce que vous allez encore inventer. Vous lui présentez l'objet ainsi qu'une demande spéciale. Tous ses fils ont entendu son rire caractéristique. Un membre lambda s'en va chercher Marco. Vous vous cachez derrière Père, qui, comme vous lui avez demandé, déclare d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse : « Marco, je suis ton père. » Vous vous demandez si c'est la célèbre réplique ou la cagoule ananas qui l'a statufié.

_6_ Lui préparer des œufs au plat, le laisser commencer à manger puis hurler d'une manière horrifiée qu'il est __cannibale_

Vous êtes de corvée de cuisine, le petit-déjeuner pour être précis. On vous présente dans la réserve les aliments prévus pour le repas le plus important de la journée, un en particulier vous fait sourire. Le matin suivant, vous présentez de magnifiques œufs au plat à Marco qui cherche le coup fourré. Vous lui souriez en lui disant que ce n'est que des œufs. Vous le laissez commencer à manger. Lorsqu'il a avalé une bonne partie, vous revenez et hurlez, horrifiée : « Oh mon dieu ! Marco est cannibale ! ». Ce dernier manque de s'étouffer, sous les éclats de rire de l'équipage.

_7_ Lui demander si c'est lui, le vrai chef de l'Ordre du Phénix_

Tranquillement assise sur le pont, vous lisez le cinquième tome d'un best-seller mondial. Soudain, quelque chose vous turlupine. Vous observez les commandants tous assis en cercle, jouant au poker. Vous vous approchez en fixant le premier commandant. Ce dernier tente de garder son calme, jusqu'au moment où il n'en peut visiblement plus et vous demande ce que vous avez encore. Vous regardez simultanément votre bouquin puis Marco, d'un regard qui se veut innocent. Vous levez alors le livre et demandez si c'est lui, le vrai chef de cette organisation secrète. Vous fuyez en courant tandis qu'un gros objet vous frôle.

_8_ Lui demander s'il n'a pas honte de laisser sa famille se faire massacrer pour KFC_

Vous entrez en furie dans sa cabine, vous lui faites la morale, lui demandant s'il n'a pas honte, aucun remord après un tel massacre. Il vous regarde d'un air plus qu'étonné, vous demandant ce qu'il se passe. Vous lui hurlez dessus. Comment ose-t-il poser la question ?! Son regard est de plus en plus confus. Vous sortez chercher la raison de votre intrusion. Vous revenez, un Bucket KFC dans les mains, puis : « Ce massacre-là tu vas l'ignorer encore longtemps ?! C'est pourtant ta famille non ? » Une aile de poulet dans la bouche, éclatant de rire, vous vous ruez dehors sous ses injures.

_9_ Voler tous ses vêtements pendant qu'il prend sa douche et les remplacer par des robes_

Ce qui est plutôt drôle avec Marco, c'est que même après tous vos coups fourrés, il veut toujours vous accorder le bénéfice du doute et sa confiance. C'est ce qui le rend attachant, ce qui fait de lui un bon commandant. Cependant, cette fois-ci, vous êtes persuadée qu'il changera ses habitudes, car la veine qui bat dangereusement sous sa tempe, son teint rouge de colère, et ses poings serrés semblent témoigner de sa colère. Mais vous êtes protégée par un Ace et un Thatch hilares, vous ne pouvez alors vous empêcher de déclarer que Marco est vraiment mignonne en robe.

_10_ Lui dire qu'il y a un grand débat dont il est l'objet parmi les membres de l'équipage… et ne rien dire de plus._

Vous avez les autres commandants de votre côté, vous vous sentez surpuissante. Comme tout être humain, vous adorez les potins et les rumeurs. Vous décidez de créer un débat. Cela marche plutôt bien, tout le monde participe. Maintenant, il faut en parler à Marco. Vous allez à sa rencontre, et déclarez d'emblée, avant qu'il ne vous ignore, qu'un grand débat fait rage. Et vous précisez que ça le concerne. Il croise les bras et vous demande de quoi il en retourne. Vous lui souriez, mimez de commencer à répondre, puis vous haussez les épaules et faites volte-face, le plantant là.

_11_ Ne pas répondre à ses demandes répétées pour savoir quel est l'objet de ce débat_

Vous en étiez sûre, tout le monde adore les potins et souhaite les connaître, chose d'autant plus légitime lorsqu'ils vous concernent. Bon, d'accord, ça n'était peut-être pas complètement un potin, mais c'était très drôle de faire tourner le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui vous harcèle. Oh ! bien sûr il ne le fera jamais aussi bien que vous et dans une moindre mesure, pour qu'enfin vous lui avouiez de quoi il en retourne. Vous lui souriez à chaque fois, puis continuez votre chemin. Vous tiendriez bon, vous avez parié avec Ace et Thatch.

_12_ Pouffer dès qu'il passe à proximité et le voir s'énerver au fur et à mesure que la journée avance_

L'ignorer ne vous suffit pas, vous voulez faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus drôle. Drôle pour vous bien sûr. Après que Marco se soit décidé d'arrêter de vous poser la question, il vous fallait mettre au point un autre plan, juste pour l'embêter. C'est pourquoi, depuis quelques heures, à chaque fois que vous croisez le commandant, votre visage s'éclaire d'un petit sourire en coin, et une fois qu'il est derrière vous, vous laissez échapper un petit rire moqueur. Cela marche, car les dernières fois que vous l'avez fait, la veine sous sa tempe battait toujours de plus en plus fort.

_13_ Lui avouer finalement, d'une petite voix, que tout le monde se demande si ses premiers mots furent « cui-cui » ou « pioupiou »_

La nuit tombe, vous voulez mettre fin à votre petite farce. Vous allez à sa rencontre, un sourire timide aux lèvres, et lui demandez s'il veut toujours savoir de quoi il en retourne. Il acquiesce, bien que visiblement suspicieux. D'un air sérieux, vous lui avouez : « L'équipage se demande si tes premiers mots étaient « cui-cui » ou « pioupiou ». » Une fois de plus, dans un grand éclat de rire, vous vous enfuyez, bientôt protégée par Ace et Thatch. Ce dernier vous demande quelle a été sa réponse et avant que vous aillez pu répondre un « Allez vous faire foutre ! » parvient à vos oreilles.

_14_ Lorsqu'il a le dos tourné, se jeter sur lui et hurler « Allez Marco, vers l'infini et l'au-delà ! »_

Vous l'avez laissé en paix quelques jours. A vrai dire, c'est lui qui vous évitait. Mais cela a été plutôt bénéfique pour vous, de nouveaux plans ont germés dans votre tête. Et puis aujourd'hui, il fait beau, tout le monde est sur le pont, pour aider à divers travaux et autres tâches. Vous apercevez alors Marco, penché en avant, semblant ramasser quelque-chose. Votre sang ne fait qu'un tour et vous vous ruez sur lui, sous les regards amusés de l'équipage, puis sautez sur son dos. Vous indiquez alors le ciel et vous vous exclamez : « Allez Marco ! Vers l'Infini et l'Au-delà ! ».

_15_ Suite à son manque de réaction, dire d'une voix outrée « Tu n'avances pas du tout Marcobis ! »_

Mais voilà que le commandant ne réagit pas. Ah quoi que, sa si jolie veine bat sous sa si jolie tempe. Il semble mettre toute sa contenance pour s'empêcher de vous jeter par-dessus bord. Vous entendez l'équipage pouffer. Mais vous faites la moue, vous auriez quand même aimé voir ce que cela faisait de voler Alors, comme si vous chevauchiez un âne, vous battez des cuisses et martelez doucement ses épaules des poings, déclarant outrée : « Tu n'avances pas du tout Marcobis ! » Pour lui s'en est trop et vous virez par-dessus bord. Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous savez nager, vous.

_16_ Après s'être fait engueulée, aller pleurer dans les bras de Ace en disant que « Marco c'est rien qu'un méchant ! », assez fort pour qu'il l'entende_

Une fois remontée à bord, vous courez vous réfugier dans le bras de Ace, et vous fondez en larmes de crocodile, disant entre deux sanglots savamment étudiés : « Marco c'est rien qu'un méchant, il m'a jeté à la mer ! » Sous les exclamations de surprises et les sifflements outrés, vous voyez Marco devenir tout rouge, de honte ou de colère, ça vous ne savez pas, et contre le torse du commandant de la deuxième flotte, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de pouffer. « Quelle actrice ! » vous chuchote Ace, et vous répondez qu'ils ne sont pas mieux, mais, qu'à plusieurs, c'est beaucoup plus drôle

_17_ Puis l'insulter en lui disant « Tu n'es rien qu'un vilain petit canard ! »_

Pour finir, vos yeux encore brillants de larmes de crocodile, vous vous approchez de Marco, lentement Le commandant commence à s'excuser Vous en viendriez presque à vous sentir coupable de lui faire endurer tout ça, mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de le titiller. Alors, une fois devant lui, vous le désignez du doigt et hurlez d'un ton terrifiant « Tu n'es rien qu'un sale petit canard ! » Le silence se fait, puis vous éclatez de rire. Vous sentez juste qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud et apercevez une lumière bleutée. Toujours dans les rires, vous vous ruez dans votre cabine.

_18_ Dire à Ace que Marco est amoureux de lui_

Vous vous sentez d'humeur romantique. Mais vous avez aussi envie de taquiner votre Poulet Grillé préféré. Vous avez été profondément touchée par le lien fraternel si fort qui unit tous les membres de l'équipage, et particulièrement entre les commandants. Et plus particulièrement entre Marco et Ace. Un fête a lieu sur le pont du Moby Dick, vous décidez de vous lancer, prenant Ace à part, vous lui déclarez que Marco vous a chargée de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Ace vous lance un drôle de regard. De l'autre côté du pont, vous apercevez Marco éternuer puis vous lancer un regard suspicieux.

_19_ Dire à Marco que Ace est amoureux de lui_

Marco s'approche de vous. Vous lancez un regard en biais à Ace qui semble troublé. Un sourire se dessine sur votre visage. Une fois près de vous, il vous demande ce que vous avez bien pu encore dire. Il fait nuit, mais vous remarquez que Ace rougit légèrement. Tout sourire, vous vous pendez au cou de Marco, notez entre autre qu'il sent plutôt bon, et vous lui murmurez au creux de l'oreille que son meilleur ami vient de vous avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui. Les joues du Phénix rougissent aussi, et vous vous dites que vous êtes vachement douée.

_20_ L'embrasser sur la joue_

Vous avez l'impression que la température grimpe, et pourtant aucun des deux commandants n'utilise son pouvoir. Votre sourire ne quitte plus vos lèvres. Vous trouvez les deux hommes vraiment mignons, à éviter de se regarder. Contrairement à ce qui était prévu, vous chuchotez « Oh mais c'est qu'il y a de la tension sexuelle ! » Les deux vous lancent un regard surpris. Vous embrassez vivement votre victime préférée sur la joue, il vous repousse alors gentiment en vous disant que ça suffit, et vous les laissez seuls, retournant vers le reste de l'équipage, hurlant à Thatch qu'il doit vous laisser de l'alcool.

**_Fin ?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Finalement, mes drabbles qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de liens que ça se retrouvent tout de même connectés ! J'espère sincèrement que cela vous aura plu !<strong>

**J'attends bien entendu vos avis et impressions ! J'ai déjà rédigé la deuxième liste, qui concerne cette fois-ci… Eustass « Captain » Kidd ! Dites-moi si ça vous dit que je la publie, ou si je dois arrêter le massacre tout de suite !**

**Une review ?**


	2. Kidd

**Et me revoilà avec une liste de « 20 façons » ! Comme promis, cette fois-ci, notre victi... euh vedette, sera : _Eustass Kidd_ !**

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, du fond du cœur ! J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur, mais au final, le style semble vous plaire, alors, vraiment, merci !**

**_Ty_, _Leen_, _Jil-chan_, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre directement, alors ce message vous concerne encore plus particulièrement.**

**Comme toujours, je ne suis pas **Oda Eiichiro**, **One Piece** est, et restera, son œuvre originale. Là, j'emprunte juste ces personnages pour les enquiquiner ! Ou me faire tuer.**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>II - 20 façons de rendre fou… Eustass « Captain » Kidd !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>1_ Lui prendre les mains et lui dire avec des étoiles plein les yeux « Moi aussi je suis fan de Tim Burton ! » <em>

Vous apercevez le pavillon de celui que l'on surnomme le Captain. Vos yeux brillent d'une lueur admirative. Jamais vous n'auriez pensé en trouver un ici, quelqu'un comme vous, ayant la même passion. L'équipage vous observe, ahuri, prendre les mains de son capitaine. Une aura menaçante envahit l'air, mais vous êtes trop heureuse pour vous en préoccuper. Des étoiles brillent dans vos yeux admiratifs, tandis que vous vous écriez, joyeusement : « Oh mon dieu, moi aussi je suis fan de Tim Burton ! ». Vous voyez le capitaine manquer de s'étouffer, avant qu'un « QUOI ?! » s'élève par-delà les mers. Son second vous conseille de courir.

_2_ Lui dire qu'il a mal fait car normalement : un Super Saiyan, c'est blond _

Vous ne savez toujours pourquoi, et même le Captain ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi il a accepté de vous garder, mais vous voilà membre des Kidd Pirates. Ce n'est pas l'équipage le plus drôle du monde, mais ce n'est pas grave. Vous vous baladez sur le pont, et, tête en l'air que vous êtes, vous heurtez quelqu'un. Pas de chance, c'est Kidd qui, visiblement irrité, vous demande ce que vous fichez. Vous semblez réaliser quelque chose et : « Kidd, un Super Saiyan, c'est blond, tu t'es complètement raté, là ! ». Kidd n'en est pas sûr, mais pour lui, c'est une insulte. Courez.

_3_ Teindre ses cheveux en blond durant son sommeil_

La nuit est tombée, votre bonne étoile doit sûrement briller très fort, puisque vous êtes toujours en vie. Mais pas le temps d'observer le ciel, vous avez préparé un mauvais coup. Avec la complicité d'un membre dont vous ne citerez pas le nom, curieux de voir si vous allez y arriver, vous pénétrez dans la cabine du Captain. Avec un talent extraordinaire, votre plan se déroule sans accroc. Le matin, un hurlement terrible vous réveille : « QUI A OSE ?! QUI M'A FAIT CA ?! ». Vous tentez un regard, et jubilez : Kidd en blond, ça vaut le détour ! Mais là, vous restez cachée.

_4_ Et le matin, hurler qu'enfin il a réussi à se transformer en Super Saiyan_

Vous avez laissé passer une petite heure. Vous débarquez dans la salle commune comme si de rien n'était, et lorsque vous apercevez Kidd, vous riez sous cape : oui, vraiment, ça ne lui va pas du tout, mais quel plan génial vous avez eu ! Sans rien dire, et sous les regards hallucinés des membres de l'équipage, vous vous asseyez en face du capitaine, un grand sourire flanqué sur vos lèvres. Kidd vous jette un regard noir, tandis que vous vous exclamez : « Oh Kidd ! Tu t'es enfin transformé en Super Saiyan ! ». Ses yeux s'écarquillent : « C'est toi ?! ». Vous bousculez Killer en vous enfuyant.

_5_ Lui demander de vous rendre votre rouge à lèvres_

Embêter Kidd est vraiment dangereux, mais tellement drôle. Et puis, si déjà vous risquez votre vie en étant pirate, autant le faire à fond. C'est donc avec une assurance à toute épreuve que vous le cherchez, sur tout le navire. Killer vous suit du regard – enfin vous croyez – avant de vous interpeller. Il vous indique discrètement où se trouve son capitaine, vous le remercier avec un grand sourire. Et soudain, on peut entendre votre voix : « Eh Kidd ! Rends-moi mon rouge à lèvres maintenant ! ». Quelques secondes plus tard, vous vous ruez dans votre cabine, riant aux éclats, tandis que Kidd fulmine.

_6_ Remplacer son flacon de vernis à ongle noir par du rose bonbon_

Kidd n'est pas là, vous avez pensé à un nouveau mauvais coup. Tout en discrétion – car oui vous le pouvez – vous vous infiltrez dans sa cabine. Vous jetez un œil à la pièce, vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux… Mais ne direz rien, il y a des vérités devant rester cachées. Vous apercevez l'objet que vous convoitez. Un sourire aux lèvres, vous vous en emparez, et le remplacez par un objet quasi similaire. Le lendemain, un cri, que l'on entend un peu trop souvent ces jours-ci sur le navire, retentit. C'est le jour de manucure. Le rose c'est pourtant joli, non ?

_7_ Dire que c'est Killer qui l'a fait_

Kidd hurle votre nom. Vous restez dans votre cabine, cherchant une excuse stupide, votre spécialité. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, vous reprenez votre sérieux, attrapez un bouquin qui traîne, et vous plongez dans une fausse lecture intensive. « TOI ! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! ». Innocemment, vous répondez que non, et outrée vous répliquez : « C'est Killer ! Comment j'aurais pu rentrer dans ta cabine ?! » Kidd semble réfléchir, et après un dernier regard noir, sort de votre cabine, hurlant le nom de son second. Vous soupirez, et remerciez le Ciel que Kidd n'ait pas remarqué que votre bouquin était à l'envers, et votre rire jubilatoire à sa sortie.

_8_ Lui proposer une séance maquillage entre filles_

Vous avez évité Kidd et vous êtes fait plutôt discrète. Ce soir, c'est escale sur une île printanière. Vous avez fait des petits achats en ville. Une autre de vos farces farfelues va être mise en place. L'équipage donne une fête sur la plage. Vous, vous cherchez le capitaine. « KIIIIDD ~ ! » Ce dernier vous lance un regard noir alors que vous êtes persuadée d'avoir entendu Killer avoir un petit rire amusé. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, vous montrez un sac et continuez : « On se fait une séance maquillage, dis ? ». Un « Cours. » brillamment conseillé par Killer parvient à vos oreilles. Vous l'écoutez.

_9_ Voler tous ses vêtements pendant qu'il prend sa douche et les remplacer par des robes gothic lolita_

Vous avez une bonne étoile, définitivement. Sinon, comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours en vie ? La sensation d'être invincible vous submerge. Vous n'en avez pas fini avec Eustass. Vous ne l'apercevez pas. Vous interrogez Killer. « Il prend sa douche, je crois. ». Vous vous forcez pour ne pas montrer qu'une idée stupide a germé dans votre tête. Vous retournez dans votre cabine et trouvez l'objet du futur scandale. Vous vous introduisez dans la cabine de votre victime préférée, chipez ses vêtements et les remplacez par cette robe gothic-lolita dans laquelle vous avez hâte de voir Kidd… Un cri retentit. Génial !

_10_ Lui dire que tout l'équipage pense que Killer ferait un meilleur capitaine_

« Kidd, on a tous voté, tout l'équipage pense que Killer ferait un meilleur capitaine. » Ceci a été vos derniers mots, du moins aussi loin que vous puissiez vous en rappelez. Vous voilà dans un monde totalement blanc, une voix vous parvient : « Donne-moi une raison de te ramener à la vie. » Votre réponse est claire et nette : « Je voulais juste plaisanter. » Apparemment, ça marche, car quelques secondes plus tard, vous reconnaissez la voix de Killer : « Kidd ! Elle revient à elle ! » « Non mais c'est pas vrai, increvable ! Tch ! ». Une porte claque, vous souriez. Dieu est de votre côté. Vous êtes définitivement invincible.

_11_ Hurler qu'il pense que Trafalgar Law est plus fort que lui_

Le soleil brille, la mer est calme, il ne se passe strictement rien, bref vous vous ennuyez. Vous arpentez le navire en long et en large. Vous passez alors devant la cabine de Kidd. La porte est entrouverte. Sur le mur en face, les affiches de recherches des autres Supernovas, celles de Monkey D Luffy et Trafalgar Law sont cerclées de rouge. Vous vous ruez sur le pont : « Ah ! Les gars ! Le Captain pense que Trafalgar est plus fort que lui ! ». Tout l'équipage vous lance un regard médusé, puis horrifié lorsqu'un poignard passe à seulement quelques centimètres de votre tête.

_12_ Dire que c'était une blague… qu'en fait c'était à Luffy qu'il pensait_

Vous vous retournez et faites face à Kidd. Vous lui offrez un petit sourire et levez les mains en signe de paix. « Je plaisantais… ». Le capitaine réplique qu'il préfère ça, puis retourne vers sa cabine. « Non, en fait, il pensait à Chapeau de Paille ! » Vous avez juste le temps de plonger à la mer, seule issue possible afin d'éviter les dizaines de poignards et autres sabres qui fonçaient droit sur vous. Grâce à Killer, visiblement de votre côté, vous avez réussi à remonter sur le bateau. Vous avez promis de laisser Kidd tranquille. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé.

_13_ Lui dire que Apoo a plus de style que lui_

« Tu sais Kidd, tu as énormément de style, ça personne ne peut le nier. Le look punk, ça en jette, surtout pour un pirate comme toi. » Il vous regarde, l'air suspicieux, mais semble plutôt ravi du compliment. Vous ne dites rien de plus, laissant un silence s'installer. Killer observe la scène, ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose… qui arrive comme un boulet de canon de la Marine lors d'une attaque en pleine mer. « Mais Apoo a bien plus de style que toi ! » Le Captain avale son rhum de travers, vous en profitez pour vous enfuir, riant aux larmes. Killer vous couvre.

_14_ Lui refuser l'entrée à la cuisine parce que « Pas d'habit, pas de rôti »_

La corvée de cuisine, c'est pour vous. Préparer les tables, tout ça, rien de plus ennuyeux. Mais la tâche ingrate permet de laisser vagabonder l'imagination, et avouer que vous en avez à foison, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Tout l'équipage s'installe, vous servez. C'est au tour de Kidd, vous l'ignorez royalement. « Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! » Vous lui lancez un regard outré : « Pas d'habit, pas de rôti. Manger torse nu n'est pas hygiénique. » Figé dans l'étonnement le plus complet, Kidd ne trouve rien à répliquer. Killer en profite pour dire que vous n'avez pas complètement tort.

_15_ Prendre une fourchette et un couteau, les faire parler comme des poupées avec des dialogues très niais, en face de lui, pendant qu'il mange, jusqu'à l'énerver_

Kidd a capitulé, le voilà vêtu d'un T-shirt de Killer qui semble plutôt ravi. Cette histoire les a retardés, il n'y a plus que vous trois pour le repas. « Si t'as terminé, pourquoi tu dégages pas de ma vue ? ». Vous répondez par un sourire, et attrapez vos couverts. La fourchette dans votre main droite, le couteau dans la gauche, vous les faites parler comme des poupées, variant d'une voix aiguë à une voix grave, dans des dialogues ressemblant à « Oh je t'aime tellement ! » « Moi aussi ! Marions-nous ! » « Oh si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! » « Embrasse-moi ! » Bientôt, la coupe sera pleine…

_16_ Lui dire que la fourchette c'est lui et le couteau Killer_

« T'arrêtes tes conneries oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » La coupe est pleine. Vous levez innocemment les yeux vers Kidd. Vous levez votre fourchette devant lui et votre couteau devant Killer. « Des dialogues de vie. » Les deux pirates vous lance un regard interrogateur, se demandant si vous ne vous seriez pas cogné la tête très fort ce matin. « Tu vois, la fourchette, c'est toi Kidd, et le couteau, c'est Killer ! » Vous attendez une réaction – de Kidd, Killer c'est pas drôle – une veine bat dangereusement sur sa tempe, enfin deux, même trois. Doucement, vous vous levez, puis courez vers la sortie. Kidd hurle votre prénom.

_17_ Lui demander si son agressivité n'est pas le fruit d'une homosexualité refoulée, devant tout son équipage_

Kidd vous a tendu un piège. Vous voilà acculée contre le bastingage, sans issue possible. « Je vais t'étriper, te massacrer. » Vous vous dites que vous n'avez plus rien à perdre. Vous vous dressez du mieux que vous le pouvez, inspirez pour que les paroles soient nettes et sortent sans bégaiements. « Dis Kidd, tu serais pas gay par hasard ? Ça expliquerait ta frustration, ta haine meurtrière et ton incapacité à parler aux femmes. » Les yeux écarquillés, rouge de colère, le Captain ne bouge plus. Vous vous décalez petit à petit et allez vous réfugier derrière Killer. Quelqu'un ose : « Captain, t'es mort ? ».

_18_ Dire à Killer que Kidd est amoureux de lui_

Dans votre cabine, vous réfléchissez à un moyen de quitter le navire sans mourir. On frappe, Killer entre. « Tu y vas fort ces derniers temps. T'es suicidaire ? ». Vous lui offrez un magnifique sourire, et répondez qu'embêter Kidd, bien que dangereux, est franchement marrant. Il secoue la tête, quand soudain vous avez une idée : « Je crois que pour l'homosexualité, je n'ai pas tout à fait tort. Je crois bien qu'il est amoureux de toi ! ». Killer se fige. Vous vous demandez s'il va bien. La porte claque, une aura meurtrière glace l'air. Vous osez à peine pivoter la tête sur votre gauche.

_19_ Dire à Kidd que Killer est amoureux de lui_

« Kidd ! ». Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Killer, lui, n'a toujours pas bougé. Sur le coup, vous vous demandez de plus en plus si le second est vraiment de votre côté. Tant pis. « Tu vois Kidd, je crois bien que j'ai raison. Et il semble que Killer aussi ait des sentiments pour… ». Son pistolet à silex pointé sur vous Kidd vous demande de faire vos prières. Vous faites la moue. « Ah ! Kidd attends, je plaisante, je plaisante… C'est que c'est tellement triste ici. » Le capitaine baisse un peu son arme, vous demandant de lui donner une autre bonne raison de vous épargner.

_20_ Lui faire un câlin _

Une bonne raison, vous n'en avez pas. Vous doutez que « J'adore t'enquiquiner ! » soit une réponse acceptable pour le Captain. Alors vous tentez le tout pour le tout. Sous les regards surpris des deux pirates – enfin pour Killer vous supposez – vous vous élancez vers Kidd et l'enlacez. Vous l'entendez s'étouffer tandis qu'il tente de dire quelque chose. Sur le pont, l'équipage entend un cri de colère de son capitaine, suivi d'un coup de feu. Quelques secondes après, Kidd sort en grommelant un « 'Nous aura fait chier jusqu'au bout ! ». Aujourd'hui encore, votre corps n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Peu de gens espèrent.

_**Fin ?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que j'en ai bavé. Pas pour la liste, mais pour les drabbles… C'est un peu plus noir que pour Marco, ce qui est plutôt logique, du coup moins drôle peut-être… ? Mais j'espère sincèrement que cette liste ne vous déçoit pas ! Vos critiques et avis sont toujours les bienvenus ! J'essayerai d'y répondre au mieux !<strong>

**Voilà, je m'arrête là. Prochaine victime : Zoro ! **

**Une review ?**


	3. Zoro

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle liste de « 20 façons » ! Cette fois-ci : pleins feux sur Zoro !**

One Piece** ne m'appartient toujours pas. Heureusement, ce serait vraiment trop de boulot de les gérer _et _de les embêter.**

**Je tenais encore une fois à remercier ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par mail, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, et vos commentaires me donnent vraiment le sourire et l'envie de continuer. Je remercie aussi ceux ayant mis cette histoire en favorite et/ou en alerte.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>III - 20 façons de rendre fou… Roronoa Zoro !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>1_ Lorsqu'il dort, glisser un nounours sous son bras, puis prendre une photo<em>

D'accord, les hommes virils, ça a du bon. Les muscles tout ça, c'est bien beau mais à la longue, toute cette masculinité, vous en avez par-dessus le bourrichon. Alors vous décidez de jouer un tour au bretteur. Vous montez à la tour de guet, et vous le retrouvez endormi, comme à ce qu'il semble être son habitude. Doucement, vous glissez un petit lapin rose sous son bras, puis sortez un appareil photo, votre dernière acquisition – vous saviez bien qu'il vous servirait ! Le flash et le bruit du déclencheur le réveillent. Furieux, il vous balance le lapin. Vous fuyez en riant.

_2_ Envoyer cette photo au Gouvernement Mondial pour qu'il l'utilise pour son avis de recherche_

Zoro n'a pas trop bien compris le pourquoi de votre séance photo : vous ne l'avez pas agrandie et affichée dans la salle à manger, vous ne l'avez pas fait chanter avec, vous ne l'avez pas montrée à Sanji pour qu'il ait une raison de se moquer… Non vraiment, le bretteur ne comprend pas. Vous, vous jubilez. Le journal arrive, une affiche glisse. Nami la regarde, les yeux ronds, puis éclate de rire avant de la montrer à tout l'équipage, hilare. Zoro, rouge de honte, dégaine un sabre. Luffy vous protège, clamant que pour une fois, le Gouvernement est assez marrant.

_3_ Le fixer_

C'est plutôt drôle d'embêter Zoro, vous vous en êtes bien sûr rendu compte. Le plus drôle, c'est sa façon d'essayer de se contenir avant d'exploser. Vous avez trouvé un nouveau jeu : le fixer. Sans gêne, ni retenue, rien que vos yeux essayant de capter les siens, et votre sourire en coin lorsqu'enfin son regard croise le vôtre. Il ne dit rien, mais vous, vous voyez bien la veine sur sa tempe qui grossit, grossit, au fil des minutes qui passent. Et bien sûr, comme par hasard, vous vous retrouvez souvent dans la même pièce. Oh ! Là ! Sa veine est énorme !

_4_ Lorsqu'il vous fixe à son tour, lui demander s'il a un problème_

Sa veine sur sa tempe est énorme, mais la tempête ne se déclenche pas. Tiens ? Un problème dans le baromètre ? Voilà qui est fort fâcheux et bouleverse vos plans. Quoique… Vous sentez un regard sur vous. Il semblerait que sa riposte soit moins bruyante que prévue. Vous faites comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à être seule avec lui et avoir Sanji dans les parages. Alors, vous vous écriez : « Mais pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Tu as un problème ? Ah ! Un stalker ! ». Bien sûr, le cuisinier accourt pour vous défendre et une dispute éclate. Oh chouette, d'une pierre deux coups !

_5_ Répondre « peut-être » dès qu'il pose une question_

Vous, ce que vous aimez, ce sont les blagues lourdes, celles qu'on adore faire à ses amis, mais dont on déteste être victime. Et Zoro est justement une victime parfaite. Un grand classique vous est revenu en tête, répondre « peut-être » à chaque fois que le bretteur vous pose une question, vous demande de lui rendre un service, etc… Voilà que vous posez vous-même une question et à lui de rétorquer que « peut-être ». Vous jouez l'outrée, et répondez : « Non mais quel malpoli ! Une réponse claire te tuerait ? ». Vous vous cachez dans votre cabine en riant tandis qu'il jure de vous découper.

_6_ Lui dire qu'il est mignon lorsqu'il est en colère_

Zoro ne vous adresse plus la parole. C'était à prévoir, bien sûr. C'est qu'il est susceptible ! Dès qu'il vous croise, il vous ignore, dès que vous lui adressez la parole, il vous ignore, dès que vous… enfin vous avez compris. Alors, un soir, pendant le repas, vous le taquinez, comme vous savez si bien le faire, et le voilà qu'il vous engueule. Vous le regarder avec de grands yeux ronds, puis vous lui faites un immense sourire, avant de vous exclamer : « Oh que tu es mignon quand tu es fâché ! » Son sabre sous votre gorge, vous basculez par terre, hilare.

_7_ Le réveiller en hurlant que Luffy est à l'eau_

La nuit, tout est tranquille. Le bruit des vagues berce tout l'équipage. Sauf vous, bien évidemment. Zoro fait le guet et vous, vous préparez votre mauvais coup. Lorsque vous êtes sûre d'entendre les si doux ronflements du bretteur, vous vous précipitez sur lui et le secouez de toutes vos forces en vous écriant : « Oh mon dieu Zoro, Luffy est tombé à la mer ! » Vous l'observez paniquer et descendre sur le pont avant de plonger à l'eau. Ce qui vous étonnera toujours, c'est qu'il lui ait fallu presque une heure de recherches pour comprendre. Vous, vous étiez déjà couchée, bien sûr.

_8_ Lui parler sans cesse de Sanji_

« Et après Sanji a rajouté une drôle d'épice mais c'était excellent ! » « Tu trouves pas que Sanji il a la classe dans son costard ? » « Et Sanji… » « Sinon, Sanji… » « LA FERME ! » Vous feigniez la surprise et la peur. De vos grands yeux, vous fixez le bretteur qui bout de colère en face de vous. « Tu es fâché ? » Ce dernier vous lance un regard noir avant de filer s'entrainer en bougonnant. C'est alors qu'il croise Nami lui indiquant que Sanji le cherche, vous éclatez de rire. La navigatrice ne comprend pas pourquoi Zoro lui a hurlé de se taire avant de s'en aller.

_9_ Lui rappeler ses dettes envers Nami_

Zoro a menacé de vous balancer par-dessus bord si vous ne cessiez de le déranger. Il vous a prévenue que si vous continuiez de raconter des âneries, il ferait en sorte de vous oublier sur une île. Il a promis de se débrouiller pour vous faire regretter votre prochaine farce. Oui, le bretteur est plein de sombres promesses quant à votre futur dans l'équipage de Luffy. Vous faites semblant de réfléchir, puis, calmement : « C'est étrange, Nami semble avoir oublié, mais je crois que tes dettes devaient être recalculées en hausse, non ? Devrais-je lui rappeler ? » Visage blême. Sourire victorieux. Vous gagnez.

_10_ Lui coller un post-it « Ne pas marcher sur le gazon ! » à l'arrière de son crâne_

« Moi je trouve que ça y ressemble. » « Oui, c'est pas faux... » Vous surprenez une discussion sur les cheveux du bretteur entre Luffy, Usopp et Chopper. Curieuse, vous vous joignez aux délibérations. Au final, vous vous exclamez un « Moi je peux le faire ! » Vos trois compagnons vous observent, les yeux en étoiles, vous approcher de Zoro, lentement, puis d'un coup sec, lui plaquer le papier à l'arrière du crâne. Une chance qu'il n'ait rien senti. Tous les quatre, vous vous bidonnez dès que quelqu'un pouffe derrière lui, en ville. Mais voilà qu'il se gratte la tête, le voit, hurle votre prénom…

_11_ Arroser sa tête avec un pistolet à eau_

Pliée en quatre, morte de rire, vous n'avez plus la force de fuir. Et puis, le capitaine vous protégera sûrement. Rouge de colère, Zoro vous montre le papier où « Ne pas marchez sur le gazon ! » nargue celui qui le lit. Un sourire aux lèvres, vous haussez les épaules, puis, commencez un compte à rebours. Au zéro, vous sortez un pistolet à eau et vous arrosez généreusement le bretteur, à l'aide, bien entendu, de vos comparses. Une lame fait siffler l'air, et Luffy décide qu'il est temps de fuir. Ce que vous faites, en riant aux éclats et bousculant les passants.

_12_ Se justifier en disant que c'était pour arroser le gazon_

Zut, vous avez dû vous séparer de vos partenaires de crime et voilà que Zoro vous a coincé dans une impasse déserte. Acculée contre le mur, vous levez les mains, faisant tomber le pistolet. Le regard noir et la tête mouillée, le chasseur de pirates s'avance lentement. Vous réprimez un sourire et déclarer, gravement : « Oh ! Zoro, mais c'était pour te rendre service. » Ce dernier vous lance un regard incrédule, avant que vous ne continuiez « Je voulais arroser le gazon ! » Ah, Zoro ne trouve pas ça drôle, mais vous voilà soulevée dans les airs, Luffy, sur les toits, est votre sauveur !

_13_ Voler ses vêtements pendant qu'il prend sa douche et les remplacer par ceux de Sanji_

Zoro est donc votre cible, et le reste de l'équipage, vos alliés. Alors, quand vous demandez à Sanji de vous prêter un de ses costards, celui-ci, rouge de plaisir devant votre moue séductrice, ne peut qu'accepter, et ne pose même pas de questions. Vous filez alors discrètement vers les cabines des messieurs, et filez vers la salle de bain. Victoire, Zoro laisse bien trainer ses vêtements. Rapide et efficace, vous échangez les tenues. Plus tard, sur le pont, vous jouez les innocentes lorsque Sanji se fige, rouge de colère, alors que Zoro se montre, rouge de honte, devant tout l'équipage.

_14_ Lui donner un plan du bateau_

« Zoro je veux t'aider, tu sais ! Après tout qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? » Vous remarquez sa mâchoire se crisper et vous êtes sûre qu'il doit faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas vous balancer par-dessus le bastingage. Vous lui tendez l'objet de sa fureur, qu'il attrape d'un geste rageur avant de tourner les talons en grommelant. Robin, vient vers vous, en riant, demandant ce que vous avez bien pu encore lui faire. Vous lui répondez innocemment que vous lui avez offert un plan du navire que Franky a bien voulu vous donner. Sanji, qui passait par là, explose de rire.

_15_ Le suivre partout en clamant être sa conscience_

« Zoro, écoute, car je suis ta conscience ! » Ses yeux se ferment sous l'effet de la colère grandissante. « Il faut rester zen monsieur le bretteur. » Ses sourcils se froncent encore plus. « Je sais ce que tu as fait hier soir. » Ses joues se colorent. « Et tu es frustré sexuellement. » Une veine palpite sur sa tempe. « Tu sais bien que Sanji est plus fort que toi. » L'un de ses sabres est sous votre gorge, vous refermant le caquet pendant un court instant. « Ah ! donc je pense pouvoir relier ta frustration avec Sanji, intéressant ! » Vous fuyez tandis qu'il hurle de jurer vous tuer.

_16_ Avec l'aide de Robin, le déplacer durant son sommeil_

Il y a quelqu'un dans l'équipage qui s'amuse énormément de vos efforts pour titiller Zoro. Et cette personne n'est peut-être pas celle à qui l'on penserait en premier. Car oui, cela fait toujours bien rire Robin lorsqu'elle croise le bretteur, vert de rage, jurant de vous faire la peau. Alors, c'est toute amusée qu'elle accepte de vous aider pour mener votre prochaine farce à bien. Un chemin de bras fait son apparition, entrainant doucement, en le berçant inconsciemment, le corps de Zoro à l'autre bout du bateau. « Et ensuite ? », vous demande l'archéologue, curieuse de connaître la suite. « C'est pour demain. »

_17_ Et au matin, lui dire que même endormi c'est un nul niveau orientation_

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, tout le monde est présent, sauf Zoro. C'est Usopp qui s'inquiète le premier de son absence. Robin, bonne complice, reste silencieuse. L'homme aux cheveux de gazon arrive plusieurs minutes plus tard. Alors que Luffy lui demande où il était passé, Zoro répond qu'il n'était pas au même endroit au réveil qu'au coucher. Vous haussez les sourcils et rétorquez que : « Même endormi, t'es nul en orientation, mon pauvre ! » L'équipage éclate de rire, tandis que Zoro vous lance un regard suspicieux avant de lancer : « C'est toi ! » Sanji prend votre défense, il y a dispute, vous mangez vos céréales.

_18_ Demander devant tout l'équipage s'il ne serait pas attiré par Robin._

Il fait un temps superbe et tout l'équipage en profite. Les garçons ont aménagé un terrain de volley-ball et se sont lancés dans un trois contre trois terrible : Luffy, Zoro et Brook contre Sanji, Franky et Usopp. Vous, vous êtes assise à l'ombre, Chopper sur les genoux. A vos côtés, Nami bronze et Robin lit. Une pause est réclamée. Sanji décide d'aller faire des rafraichissements et Robin annonce qu'elle va l'aider. Vous en profitez pour demander d'une voix très calme « Dis Zoro, tu serais pas attiré par Robin ? » Zoro se fige, rouge. L'équipage le fixe, sourires narquois aux lèvres.

_19_ Rétorquer que c'est dommage, car ce n'est pas réciproque_

Zoro essaye de dire quelque chose, mais rien. Les autres se lancent des regards entendus. Vous haussez alors les épaules « Ah mais c'est dommage… Je crois qu'elle s'est intéressée à quelqu'un d'autre. » Un sourire en coin vous jetez un regard appuyé et lourd de sens vers la porte de la cuisine. De rouge, Zoro devient blême. Nami laisse échapper un petit rire manifestant qu'elle était au courant et Usopp, Brook et Franky soufflent à l'unisson un « Oh… » de compréhension. Luffy et Chopper demandent alors vivement ce qu'il y a, jusqu'à ce qu'un Zoro visiblement énervé leur hurle de se taire.

_20_ Lui serrer la main_

C'est l'heure du départ. Vous remerciez tout l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille de vous avoir accueillie et permise d'avancer un peu plus dans votre périple. Il y a des larmes, des câlins d'adieux, des promesses de se revoir et des vœux de bonne continuation dans l'air. Arrive le tour de Zoro – le dernier, comme c'est étrange ! – ce dernier allait se résoudre à vous prendre dans les bras mais voilà que vous lui serrez la main. Il vous fixe surpris. Vous lancez alors un « Oh alors tu veux un câlin ? » Vous éclatez de rire alors qu'il vous rétorque un « Crève ».

_**Fin ?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous a plu ? Prochaine victime : Baggy !<strong>

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis ! N'hésitez pas !**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Baggy

**Et voilà le chapitre dédié à Baggy ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer et rédiger cette liste, à vrai dire, je l'aime bien, le Baggy !**

**A part ça, **One Piece** et son univers sont toujours l'œuvre de **Oda Eiichiro**, moi je ne suis qu'une fan aimant inventer des choses stupides sur ses personnages.**

**Comme toujours, merci à ceux ayant pris le temps de commenter, rien ne me fait plus plaisir de revoir certains noms revenir à chaque chapitre (je ne citerai personne, de peur d'oublier quelqu'un, mais normalement, vous devriez vous reconnaître !) et d'en voir de nouveaux !**

**Cette fanfiction commence à avoir une certaine linéarité.**

**Bien ! Trêve de bavardages, voici la quatrième liste !**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IV – 20 façons de rendre fou… Baggy le Clown !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>1_ Lui parler de votre admiration pour Shanks le Roux<em>

« Oh Baggy ! Vous êtes l'un des capitaines pirates que j'admire le plus ! » Le pirate vous lance un regard surpris mais fait plutôt le fier. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous continuiez : « Oui, vous avez tellement de chance d'avoir été dans le même équipage que Shanks le Roux ! Ah ! comme je vous envie ! » Baggy semble essayer de se contenir pour ne pas vous découper en rondelles. Le pauvre doit bien sauver la face devant les prisonniers d'Impel Down qui font désormais partie de son équipage. Sur votre visage flotte cependant un petit sourire sadique. Nouvelle victime, trouvée. Beau voyage en perspective.

_2_ Lui demander comment va Luffy_

Vous voilà donc membre de l'équipage du terrible Baggy le Clown. Vous êtes plutôt bien intégrée. Le capitaine vous fait beaucoup rire, mais plutôt à son insu. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas se trahir devant ses nouveaux compagnons, mais vous avez assez vite cerné sa personnalité grâce à un petit jeu de séduction avec Cabaji. Alors, un après-midi, alors que l'équipage fête vous-ne-savez-quoi, vous vous approchez de Baggy avec un grand sourire, passez votre bras autour de son cou, et demandez : « Dis, comment va Luffy ? » Apparemment, mentionner Luffy n'est pas une bonne idée. Baggy a failli s'étouffer.

_3_ Lors du repas, s'amuser à découper sa main avec votre couteau_

Vous connaissez, bien sûr, le pouvoir du Clown. Et vous le trouvez surtout amusant. Alors, lors d'un repas, vous vous arrangez pour vous trouver à côté de lui. Une idée avait jailli dans votre tête de petite peste le matin même. Pendant que Baggy se vante d'un énième exploit en détournant la réalité, vous attrapez votre couteau et découpez sa main gauche. En face de vous, Cabaji et Mohji ricanent en douce. Vous caressez la joue de Baggy avec sa propre main coupée. Ce dernier rougit avant de tourner la tête vers vous et… « Non mais ça va pas non ?! »

_4_ Lors d'une attaque ennemi, appuyer sur son nez en hurlant « Bouton d'urgence ! »_

Un autre navire pirate en vue, un pavillon inconnu et un équipage sur les nerfs. Vous voilà embarquée dans une bataille navale. Sauf que, un pouvoir particulier ou une spécialité au combat, vous n'en avez pas – la faculté d'embêter les gens et les mener à bout ne compte pas – donc vous êtes quelque peu en danger. Alors vous restez près de votre capitaine. La tactique marche, le combat se termine. Vous vous précipitez alors vers Baggy, frappez son nez et hurlez : « BOUTON D'ARRET D'URGENCE ! » « ESPECE DE… ! ». Vous fuyez en pleurant de rire alors que Baggy jure que vous le regretterez.

_5_ L'appeler par un surnom ridicule_

« Bagueeette~ ». Votre voix chantante semble provoquer un frisson chez le Clown. Grâce à vos charmes, et surtout vos menaces concernant sa vraie réputation, vous êtes toujours en vie. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, vous vous plantez en face de lui. « Bagueeette. » « Si tu continues, je te jette à l'eau, au milieu d'un banc de monstres marins. » Quelle voix monotone… « Tu sais, moi au moins je peux nager ! Oh ! mais attends, une baguette ça flotte… Ah ! il faut que je trouve autre chose… » Vous tournez les talons, laissant un Baggy fulminant derrière vous. Cabaji et Mohji sont morts de rire.

_6_ Faire une séance de cinéma avec son équipage, au programme : _Ça

Tout l'équipage tremble, les chaises se sont rapprochées, certains sont même dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Vous, au fond de la pièce, vous observez les réactions, un casque sur les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre la moindre réplique du film. Soudain la lumière s'allume et Baggy apparait. Tout l'équipage le fixe avant de hurler à la mort et de s'enfuir. « Kess't'as encore foutu, hein ?! » « Rien, je leur ai juste montré _Ça_. » « Ça, quoi ça ? » Vous pointez l'écran géant de fortune au moment même où le Grippe-Sou apparait. Vous tapotez l'épaule de Baggy, figé, lorsque vous passez à côté de lui.

_7_ A Noël, prendre son nez pour une décoration de sapin_

C'est bientôt Noël, avec Alvida vous avez décidé de décorer tout le navire aux couleurs de cette fête. Sans vraiment demander son avis au capitaine. Vous vous occupez du sapin, un immense conifère que Mohji vous a gentiment rapporté, et le parez des plus belles décorations que l'on puisse trouver sur un bateau pirate. Du coin de l'œil, vous repérez une belle boule rouge et tendez le bras pour l'attraper. Vous la tirez vers vous tandis qu'un cri s'élève peu après : « Non mais tu vas lâcher mon nez oui ?! » « Oh ! Baggy ? Désolée… Dis, tu voudrais pas le prêter pour… » « CREVE ! »

_8_ Le suivre partout, la nuit, en prétendant être un fantôme_

Vous êtes plutôt du genre insomniaque. Ce qui est fâcheux, parce que généralement, les autres dorment la nuit. Baggy, le Clown qui fait rire malgré lui, est votre victime de choix. Alors, lorsque le soleil laisse place à la lune, vous le suivez partout et… « Baggy… Je sais ce que tu as fait l'été dernier… » C'est un bonheur de le voir se retourner, à l'affût. « Souviens-toi… l'été dernier… Je suis son fantôme. Le fantôme des étés passés… » « SI TU CROIS QUE JE T'AI PAS RECONNUE ESPECE DE… ! ». Votre rire résonne dans le silence de la nuit. Et ça, c'est flippant.

_9_ Voler tous ses vêtements pendant qu'il prend sa douche et les remplacer par exactement les même que Shanks_

Voici la blague classique, mais ô combien efficace des vêtements permutés pendant la douche. Alvida vous a aidé, car elle trouve vos idées géniales. Vous vous glissez donc habilement dans la cabine de Baggy. Vous chapardez ses vêtements bariolés et les remplacez par les répliques exactes de ceux de Shanks. Tout l'équipage s'empêche de rire, et de lui dire qu'en fait, ce look lui va plutôt bien. A la question : « Qui a fait ça ?! », votre réponse, « Shanks ? », ne plait pas, comme le prouve la main pleine de couteaux qui vole vers vous. Mais Cabaji arrive à la détourner. Vous riez.

_10_ Lui préparer une salade de carottes en se justifiant que c'est parce que cela rend aimable_

« Baggy, je t'ai fait à manger, regarde ! » Un sourcil haussé et l'autre froncé, le capitaine vous lance un regard suspicieux. Vous déposez l'assiette sous son nez. « Une salade de carottes. » « J'aime pas. » « Oh… Ceci explique cela… » « De quoi tu parles encore, hein ? » « Les carottes, ça rend aimable, Baggy. Toi t'en manges jamais. Donc voilà. » Vous profitez que l'information monte au cerveau du pirate pour vous enfuir, en gloussant. Un mélodieux « QUOI ?! » arrive à vos oreilles, suivi d'une assiette volante aux teintes orangées qui vient s'écraser contre le mur à votre droite. Vous êtes morte de rire, vous entendez Baggy fulminer.

_11_ Apprendre la macarena à tout l'équipage_

« Hanche, hanche, fesse, fesse, HEY MACARENA ! » _HA_ ! Tout le monde, à l'unisson, tourne à droite… et se retrouve face à Baggy, stoïque, sourcils froncés, veine apparente sur la tempe. « BAGGY ! Justement, il nous manque quelqu'un au quatrième rang ! Tu veux bien… » « Non mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ?! » « Captain Baggy ! C'est un truc qui s'appelle la macarena, c'est super cool ! Venez essayer ! » « Et puis quoi encore ?! » Vous haussez les épaules, soufflez un « Rabat-joie ! » et relancez la musique de Los del Rio. Tout l'équipage vous suit tandis que Baggy explose : « ET MOINS FORT LA MUSIQUE ! » Seul un « HEY MACARENA ! » lui répond.

_12_ Raconter la légende urbaine sur le clown et la baby-sitter à son équipage_

« Les autorités attrapèrent le clown alors qu'il s'enfuyait à travers le voisinage... » Vous réprimez un sourire sadique alors que tout l'équipage vous observe, ahuri. Sous le seul éclairage de la pièce – quelques bougies – vous avez mis l'ambiance adéquate pour raconter des légendes urbaines de chez vous. Un bonheur que les membres de l'équipage de Baggy n'ont pas connaissances de ces histoires au ton horrifique. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en grinçant, laissant apparaître Baggy. Des hurlements s'élèvent tandis que les pirates s'enfuient à la vue de leur capitaine. « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?! » « Viens Baggy, je vais te raconter une histoire… ».

_13_ La nuit, lui voler des parties de son corps_

Sur le navire de Baggy, la nuit est votre domaine. Grâce à votre alliée Alvida, vous avez les clés et accès à toutes les cabines. Mais la seule qui vous intéresse, c'est celle du capitaine. Votre bonne étoile brille toujours bien fort, car vous êtes toujours bien en vie, alors vous en profitez et tentez la Faucheuse. Cette nuit, vous entrez dans la cabine de Baggy, armée d'un sabre chipé à Cabaji, un sourire sadique vous vous approchez du corps endormi du Clown. Un rayon de lune fait briller la lame alors qu'elle tranche une main. Le somnifère est efficace.

_14_ Et au matin, le voir s'énerver, mais sans rien dire bien sûr_

Vous lui avez juste laissé les deux mains, les deux pieds, et sa tête bien sûr. C'est donc le retour de Baggy rétréci. Alvida, à vos côtés, pouffe à l'unisson avec vous. Les anciens détenus d'Impel Down sont consternés et ne comprennent pas le mauvais sort qui frappe leur valeureux capitaine. Ce dernier hurle en jurant qu'il étripera celui qui a osé lui faire ça. Vous vous faites petite, vous cachant derrière Richie et Mohji. Bien sûr, personne ne se dénonce, ce qui énerve encore plus le mini-Clown. Là d'où vous êtes, vous vous dites que Baggy ressemble à Iznogoud.

_15_ Accrocher le sac contenant les membres volés à la queue de Richie_

Les autres membres du corps de Baggy commencent à s'agiter dans votre sac en toile. Tout sourire, vous demandez à Alvida si elle peut occuper Mohji et Richie pour faire diversion. Lentement et le plus discrètement possible, vous faites un joli nœud en accrochant le sac à la queue du lion. Plus tard, lorsque Baggy hurle sur le lion en essayant de décrocher le paquet, vous vous retenez d'exploser de rire lorsque Richie finit de trancher votre capitaine. Vous rattrapez sa tête en vol et : « Tu as perdu quelque chose, Baggy ? ». Un grand sourire pour vous, un hurlement pour lui.

_16 _ Chanter la comptine du clown à longueur de journée_

« J'ai un gros nez rouge~ Des traits sur les yeux~ Un chapeau qui bouge~ Un air malicieux~ Deux grandes savates~ Un grand pantalon~ Et quand je me gratte~ Je saute au plafond ! » Une petite comptine de votre enfance vous est revenue en tête et vous ressentez le besoin de la chanter à tue-tête. Ce qui est drôle avec les comptines d'enfants, c'est qu'elles rentrent facilement en tête. En fin d'après-midi, tout l'équipage la fredonne. Baggy s'énerve bien vite et demande le coupable. Tout le monde se tourne vers vous. Vous vous enfuyez en la chantant bien fort sous ses hurlements.

_17_ Lui demander des conseils sentimentaux_

« Oh Baggy… » Vous vous effondrez à côté de lui, passant votre bras autour de son cou, un petit sourire bien étudié sur les lèvres. « Tu pourrais m'aider, dis ? Problème de cœur. » Le capitaine vous répond par un grognement que vous prenez pour un vague oui. « Baggy, dis-moi quand un homme t'attire qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? » Vous le fixez de vos grands yeux soi-disant innocents avant que le Clown pirate hurle : « NON MAIS T'INSINUES QUOI LA HEIN ?! »Vous levez les mains en signe de paix et répondez un simple « Oh ! pardon, je ne savais pas ta vie sentimentale si nulle ! »

_18_ Lui dire que Alvida a murmuré son prénom dans son sommeil_

« Baggy~ ». Vous entendez le Clown grogner, mais il en faut plus que ça pour vous arrêter. « Baggy, que penses-tu d'Alvida ? » Le pirate plisse les yeux, mais ne semble rien déceler dans votre sourire niais. « Tu la trouves jolie ? » Aucune réponse. « Tu la trouves sexy ? » Une légère rougeur et un grommèlement. « Tu sais, cette nuit… elle a susurré ton prénom… » Les joues carrément cramoisies, Baggy vous lance un regard surpris, mais semble plutôt heureux. Ah ! les hommes. Vous lui tapotez l'épaule et faites mine de retourner dans votre cabine. Mais soudain, vous semblez réaliser quelque chose et faites une volte-face théâtrale.

_19_ Puis dire que vous vous êtes trompée, et qu'en fait c'était Richie_

Baggy, toujours rouge, vous observe, étonné, et semble se demander ce qu'il y a encore. Votre sourire niais est devenu légèrement narquois, et peut-être même un brin sadique. Baggy fronce les sourcils désormais. Vous vous pincez les lèvres tandis que vous vous rapprochez lentement du capitaine. « Ah… Baggy, je me suis trompée. Ce n'était pas Alvida. C'était Richie ! » Vous profitez du blanc pour tourner les talons en vous empêchant de rire. « MAIS JE VAIS LA TUER ! » Vous vous écroulez de rire contre le bastingage lorsque vous entendez Mohji demander « Capitaine, ça va ? » et Baggy lui ordonner violement de la fermer.

_20_ L'embrasser sur le nez_

C'est l'heure du départ. Une bonne raison pour une beuverie. Vous faites vos adieux aux pirates de Baggy. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est présent aussi, du saké à la main, vous tournant le dos. Vous vous approchez et vous penchez vers lui. « Non mais tu regardes quoi là hein ? » « Qu… QUOI ?! C'est toi qui me fiches ton décolleté sous le nez ! » « Ton nez rouge est adorable ! » Baggy tremble de colère, jusqu'à ce que vous lui collez un bisou sur ledit nez. Tout l'équipage se fige, à l'instar du capitaine, tout rouge, grommelant un « F-F-Fiche le camp ! » Vous partez en riant.

_**Fin ?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour Baggy ! <strong>

**Pour les références : Ça est tout d'abord un livre qui vous fait détester les clowns, écrit par Stephen King, puis un film. Iznogoud est une BD de Goscinny et Tabary. _La Macarena_ est une chanson de Los del Rio dont la célèbre chorégraphie est de Mia Frye et la _Comptine du clown_ a été trouvée sur le Net. Sinon, il y a quelques petite références à _Souviens-toi… l'été dernier _(Gillespie), A Christmas Carol (Dickens), la légende urbaine du clown et de la baby-sitter.**

**La prochaine liste est une surprise en ce qui concerne le personnage (en fait, j'angoisse à l'idée qu'il ne plaise pas). On me demande beaucoup Trafalgar Law ou Ace, je suis navrée, mais ils ne sont pas en projets, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont des personnages plutôt _à la cool_. On m'a fait beaucoup de bonnes propositions et/ou alternatives, que j'ai prises en compte !**

**A bientôt !**

**HEY MACARENA !**


	5. Coby et Helmepp

**Vous les attendiez avec impatience ? Vous ne pouviez plus dormir tellement vous aviez hâte de découvrir la suite ? Vous étiez sur le point de commettre de prendre rendez-vous chez un psychologue pour faire par de votre manque ? Ne paniquez plus, les 20 façons sont de retour !**

**Bien, j'arrête mon délire, et vous présente un nouvel arc pour les 20 façons, brillamment intitulé « Oh non ! je suis tombée dans les mains de la Marine mais oh chouette ! y a des gens à embêter aussi. » Classe non ? Bref ! Voici venir le chapitre dédié à… Coby et Helmepp ! Haha, pas trop déçus ?**

_Bonne lecture mes p'tits choux !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>V – 20 façons de rendre fous… Coby &amp; Helmepp !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>1_ Le prendre pour une fille (Coby)<em>

Vous avez été attrapée par la Marine. C'est embêtant. Vous voilà dans une geôle froide et humide d'une base située vous ne savez où. Une jeune Marine vient vous donner votre repas, une bouillie grisâtre et un verre d'eau. Vous faites la moue, et appelez l'officier. « Dis donc jeune fille, j'ai un estomac fragile moi… Vous pourriez faire un effort ! » L'interpelée se retourne et, le rouge aux joues, vous rétorque que « JE SUIS UN GARCON ! » Vous haussez les sourcils, étonnée, murmurez un simple « Ah… », avant d'ajouter : « D'accord : Vous pourriez faire un effort, s'il-vous-plait. » « Ce… CE N'ETAIT PAS CA QU'IL FALLAIT MODIFIER ! »

_2_ Lui passer le bonjour de la part d'Alvida (Coby)_

Le jeune Marine chargé de votre surveillance se nomme Coby. Votre visage s'illumine. Vous connaissez ce prénom ! Vous vous précipitez vers les barreaux de la cellule et l'appelez. Poli, le jeune homme revient vers vous. Vous lui souriez, avant de dire : « Tu étais sur le navire d'Alvida, non ? Je l'ai rencontrée ! Elle te passe le bonjour. Elle a hâte de te revoir Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs… Après tout, tu es un Marine… Oh mais en tout cas, elle ne t'a pas oublié ! Chouette, hein ? » Au fur et à mesure que vous parlez, Coby semble se figer un peu plus.

_3_ Lui demander s'il peut vous faire passer des sucreries en douce (Coby)_

« Coby~ ! » Le jeune garçon s'approche en soupirant. Il regrette d'avoir sympathiser avec vous. Mais vous vous en fichez. C'est vraiment très drôle de mener un Marine par le bout du nez, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte… « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Son ton est las et légèrement irrité. Vous lui faite un petit sourire bien étudié. « Oh je me demandais si tu pouvais m'apporter des bonbons… » « Des… Quoi ? » « Allez~ » Vous rapprochez votre visage du sien, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « N-Ne vous approchez pas ! Pas si près ! » « Alors ? » « Non ! » Votre sourire s'élargit. « C-C'est d'accord… » Votre sourire est triomphant.

_4_ Lui demander sans cesse quand est-ce qu'il le fera (Coby)_

« Quand est-ce que tu m'apporteras ce que je t'ai demandé ? » « Dis, Coby, mes bonbons, ils arrivent quand ? » « Coby~ tu les as apportés ? » « Ça… ça suffit ! » Vous faites une moue comme vous seule en avez le secret et vos yeux s'embuent de larmes. Ce qui a comme résultat de faire paniquer le petit Marine, comme prévu. « N-Ne pleurez pas voyons ! Ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état ! » Dans un immense sourire vous déclarez alors : « Oh ! alors tu vas me les amener ! » « CA SUFFIT ! » « MATELOT COBY ! Veuillez faire moins de bruit ! » « Ou-Oui, désolé ! » Vous le fixez. « J'ai compris… »

_5_ Lui dire que vous ne voulez plus des bonbons qu'il vous a ramené (Coby)_

« Voilà vos bonbons ! J'espère que vous êtes contente ! » Vous fixez Coby, sans sourire, assise sur votre couchette. Votre tête nonchalamment posée dans le creux de votre paume droite, vous soupirez. Le Marine vous montre un petit sac qu'il secoue. Un bruit clair de berlingots s'entrechoquant résonne doucement. Heureusement pour le matelot, vous êtes la seule prisonnière ici. « En fait, j'ai changé d'avis. Je n'en veux plus. » « Qu-Quoi ? » Vous vous allongez sur la paillasse. « M-Mais ! » Coby semble faire de son mieux pour ne pas hurler. Au même moment, un ami de Coby, Helmepp, arrive. Vous jubilez, voici venue une nouvelle victime.

_6_ Le draguer (Helmepp)_

Un sourire aux lèvres, vous vous élancez vers les barreaux. « Salut Helmepp~ » Ce dernier fait une petite grimace, tout en rougissant. « B-Bonjour… » Vous vous collez aux bars de fers, en vous mordant la lèvre inférieure et en le fixant dans les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, vous apercevez Coby qui vous lance un regard étonné, devant se demander ce que vous pouvez bien trouver à son ami. Helmepp lui, semble complètement perdu sous vos yeux brillants et votre sourire d'ange tout droit sorti de l'enfer. « Ça fait longtemps Helmepp, je t'ai manqué ? » Ce dernier détourne les yeux tout en grommelant.

_7_ Lui demander s'il a une petite amie (Helmepp)_

« Dis donc Helmepp~ Tu as une petite amie ? » Le matelot est figé, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Coby, lui, vous lance un regard d'incompréhension. D'un geste vif, vous attrapez alors le sachet de berlingots que tient encore ce dernier. Vos prenez l'une des sucreries, que vous faites ensuite rouler sur votre langue. Helmepp saigne du nez. Vous souriez. « Alors ? » Il déglutit, tandis que Coby lève les yeux au ciel, semblant se demander comment son ami pouvait être aussi stupide et crédule. « Eh bien je… Je… Oui… N-Non. » Vous vous décollez des barreaux. Haussant les sourcils vous murmurez un simple « Ah oui ? »

_8_ Lui répondre que ça ne vous étonne pas (Helmepp)_

« Ah oui, vraiment, personne dans ta vie ? » Helmepp, couleur rouge pivoine, vous fixe, avalant fortement sa salive. Un sourire en coin, vous vous rapprochez à nouveau de lui. Coby se passe une main sur le visage. A force de vous avoir côtoyée depuis la semaine que vous êtes emprisonnée, il a eu le temps de vous connaître, au moins un peu. Mais Helmepp, lui, est tellement naïf qu'il tombe dans le piège comme un enfant. Dans un éclatement de rire, votre voix résonne : « Oh ! mais ça, ça ne m'étonne même pas, Helmepp ! » Ce dernier se fige, Coby tapote son épaule.

_9_ Lui demander s'il peut vous apporter de nouveaux vêtements (Helmepp)_

Un peu fâché depuis votre petite plaisanterie, Helmepp vous apporte votre repas. Vous le remerciez avec un sourire, mais il détourne les yeux. « Allons, Helmepp ne soit pas en colère ! » Vous vous collez aux barreaux – une habitude que vous avez visiblement prise depuis votre arrivée – et l'appelez d'une voix suave : « Dis… Tu pourrais m'amener d'autres vêtements ? » « Et pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? » Vous pincez les lèvres, puis vous passez nonchalamment votre index sous votre t-shirt, au décolleté, tirant un peu dessus. « C'est que vos habits de bagnard, ça me gratte… » Helmepp, rougissant, grommelle, vous traite de manipulatrice et refuse net.

_10_ Lui dire que Morgan est derrière lui (Helmepp)_

C'est embêtant, voilà que vos victimes refusent de vous obéir. Ça, c'est pas sympa. Une petite moue déforme votre visage, tandis que vous cherchez un moyen de vous venger. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur vos lèvres, tandis que vous fixez Helmepp qui, le remarquant, déglutit. « Helmepp, ton papa est là ! » Blême, le Marine se retourne en tremblant pour faire face à… Coby. « Helmepp, t'es tout blanc, ça va ? » Ce dernier s'évanouit. « He-Helmepp ? ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » Vous éclatez de rire. « Trop d'émotions. Il était peut-être trop heureux de te voir ? » Coby soupire, sachant bien que c'est votre faute.

_11_ Lui demander si vous n'avez pas trop grossi (Coby)_

Vous vous observez sur le miroir brisé de votre cellule en grimaçant. Au même instant, Coby arrive pour vous apporter votre ration quotidienne du soir. Il vous lance un regard surpris, se demandant bien ce que vous fabriquez. L'apercevant vous l'interpelez : « Coby ! Dis, j'ai pas un peu grossi ? » Le matelot pose votre plateau en soupirant, avant de s'en aller. Vous vous élancez vers les barreaux en levant votre t-shirt. « Mais si regarde ! » Coby se fige, ses joues se colorent de rouge, son nez crache du sang, son corps s'écrase au sol. Ah. Vous avez un peu trop levé votre haut…

_12_ Lui parler de vos « aventures » (Coby)_

« Tu sais Coby, moi j'ai eu plein d'aventures. J'ai connu beaucoup de pirates. Des bons et des moins bons… » Le jeune matelot rougit en vous lâchant votre plateau repas dans les mains. « Je n'ai pas envie de savoir des choses aussi intimes ! » « Voyons voir… Baggy, Zoro, Kidd… » Coby, écarlate, tremble en vous imaginant en compagnie de tous ces terribles pirates. « Et même Barbe-Blanche… » « Qu-Quoi ? Comment avez-vous pu… Avec cet homme si impressionnant… » « Ah oui… On en aura vécu de belles aventures… » Coby cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Vous le fixez surprise, puis éclatez de rire : « Tu pensais à quoi, pervers ?! »

_13_ Lui parler sans cesse de la liberté des pirates (Coby)_

« Mais les pirates sont tellement libres, Coby ! Comment peux-tu préférer rester dans le camp de la Marine ? » Le matelot soupire pour la énième fois. « Je te l'ai déjà dit : pour la Justice. » « Oui mais les trésors, les découvertes de nouvelles îles inconnues, etc… » « Je t'ai dit non… » « Allez, avoue que c'est excitant. » « Non, non et non ! » Vous faites une moue, encore. « Et si j'étais ton capitaine ? » « Non plus… » « D'un équipage entièrement féminin ? » « Toujours pas… » « Ouais en fait, dans le rôle d'un Marine, t'es nettement plus convaincant. » Coby sourit, avant que vous ne continuiez : « Parce que t'es vraiment plat, inutile et barbant. »

_14_ Lui demander s'il peut vous raconter une histoire (Coby)_

La nuit tombe peu à peu, alors qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pu embêter qui que ce soit. Coby déprime depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez taquiné et Helmepp boude toujours. Vous soupirez, avant que la porte située en haut des escaliers menant aux geôles ne s'ouvre en grinçant. Votre repas arrive. Coby se trouve bientôt devant votre cellule, un nuage noir de déprime le suivant toujours. Vous lui souriez doucement. « Coby, voyons… Je plaisantais ! Je suis sûre que tu peux être utile ! » Le visage du matelot s'illumine. Vous vous dirigez vers votre couchette, puis lui lancez : « Oui, raconte-moi une histoire ! »

_15_ Le faire passer pour un sans-cœur (Coby)_

Coby éclate de rage, vous hurlant dessus – du moins il essaye – et vous traitant de sorcière. Vous jouez la jeune demoiselle choquée et de grosses larmes de crocodile voilent vos yeux, avant de couler sur vos joues. Le jeune matelot semble troublé. « Je… Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être si… » « Espèce de méchant sans-cœur ! » Soudain, un autre officier arrive, celui les ayant sauvés, lui et Helmepp. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, matelot Coby ? Hurler sur un prisonnier sans raison ! » Coby vous regarde, puis son supérieur « N-Non je… » « Excusez-vous ! » « Ou-Oui ! » Vous lui adressez un sourire en coin triomphant.

_16_ Lui demander comment va sa vie sentimentale (Helmepp)_

Vous êtes de nouveau à la charge d'Helmepp. Ce dernier ne semble plus fâché. En effet, il semble même à nouveau un peu trop fier de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Coby ? » Vous le fixez en haussant les sourcils. Puis, posant la main sur votre poitrine, vous déclarez, choquée : « Quoi ? Moi ? Comment peux-tu demander une chose pareille ! » Helmepp plisse les paupières, puis hausse les épaules. Vous attrapez votre bol de bouillie avant de demander « Au fait, comment ça va dans ta vie sentimentale, mon cher Helmepp ? » Ce dernier rougit, puis se retourne en grommelant. « Va mourir, sale peste ! »

_17_ Lui demander s'il connait ses tables de multiplications (Helmepp)_

Helmepp doit passer la serpillière dans les cellules. Vous observez sans joie le fils à papa nettoyer le sol, alors que des écoliers passent près de la petite lucarne placée en haut de votre cellule. Une idée traverse alors votre esprit. « Dis Helmepp, tu connais tes tables de multiplications ? » Le matelot marmonne quelque chose « Non ? » « MAIS TU ME PRENDS POUR UN IMBECILE ? » « Oui ? » « Espèce de… ! » Helmepp s'approche l'air mauvais, tandis que vous pointez du doigt derrière lui « Ça ne marchera plus ! » « Matelot Helmepp ! Que faites-vous ? » Ce dernier s'évanouit, alors que vous haussez des épaules sous le regard interrogatif du supérieur.

_18_ Lui demander s'il veut bien vous frotter le dos (Helmepp)_

Un officier doit vous accompagner lors de votre douche. D'habitude, c'est une femme, mais cette fois-ci, c'est Helmepp. Bien entendu, toutes les dispositions sont prises pour votre intimité. Mais c'est sans compter votre esprit légèrement tordu. En vous lavant les cheveux, une idée germe dans votre tête. Et quelques secondes plus tard : « Oh Helmepp~ Tu viens me frotter le dos ? » « Qu-quoi… Tu veux… vraiment ? » « Oh oui ! Je suis toute tendue~ » Helmepp arrive, les joues rougissantes. Vous relevez la tête d'un geste digne des meilleures publicités pour un shampoing. Puis vous hurlez. Le supérieur arrive, réprimandant Helmepp. Heureusement, vous étiez habillée.

_19_ Lui parler de Zoro (Helmepp)_

« Tu sais Helmepp, j'ai rencontré l'équipage de Luffy. » Le jeune Marine fait mine de ne pas vous écouter, briquant rageusement le sol à l'aide d'une brosse à dent : sa punition pour avoir tenté – soi-disant – de vous mater sous les douches. « Zoro m'a parlé de toi. » Helmepp ne répond toujours pas, mais vous avez remarqué que la cadence du brossage s'est légèrement ralentie. « Il m'a dit que s'il te rencontrait à nouveau, il se ferait une joie de t'éclater. » Le brossage s'est arrêté. « Maintenant que je te connais, j'ai encore plus hâte de voir ça. » Le brossage a redoublé de violence.

_20_ Vous engager dans la Marine _

Coby et Helmepp s'étonnent de vous croiser en compagnie de leur supérieur. Ils se lancent un regard étonné avant de hausser les épaules. Le supérieur s'approche d'eux : « Matelots, voici notre nouvelle recrue. Elle s'est repentie, je crois savoir que vous avez noué une relation plutôt amicale. Elle sera donc votre camarade. Je compte sur vous. » Les deux jeunes officiers se figent, vous fixant sans être sûrs d'avoir compris. Vous leur décochez un immense sourire, puis faites le signe de la victoire. « C'est cool les gars, hein ? Héhé ! » Un silence flotte durant quelques secondes sur la base, puis un « NOOON ! » s'élève.

_**Fin ?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ce qui est, en gros, le chapitre d'introduction de la série Marine de cette fiction ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus d'avoir attendu. Vos paris pour le prochain chapitre, maintenant que vous savez que c'est un Marine, hm ?<strong>

**Haha, en tout cas, à la prochaine mes p'tit choux ! Encore merci pour vos commentaires !**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Tashigi

**Alors, par où commencer… ? _Je vous aime !_ Cette fiction a passé la barre des 100 reviews ! Je n'arrive pas y croire, je n'osais même pas me l'imaginer en commençant à écrire toutes ces bêtises. Merci, du fond du cœur ! (Bon, j'avoue que du coup, à chaque chapitre c'est la grande pression, me demandant si ça va vous plaire ou si vous allez me jeter des cailloux !)**

**C'est avec une grande joie que je vous invite à découvrir comment embêter… Tashigi ! (Qui se trouve être aussi la première femme !)**

_Bonne lecture mes p'tits choux !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VI – 20 façons de rendre folle… Tashigi !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>1_ Lui proposer un relooking<em>

Lorsque vous rencontrez Tashigi pour la première fois, vous vous dites que c'est une jolie fille, mais qui manque cruellement de classe. Vous vous liez d'amitié avec elle plutôt rapidement. Cependant, quelque chose vous gêne. Mais vous gêne vraiment beaucoup. Vous ne tenez plus, allez au-devant de la jeune femme : « Tashigi, tu n'as vraiment aucun style. Une séance de relooking, ça te dit ? » Elle vous observe de ses yeux écarquillés et, tout en rougissant, vous répond : « N-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » Elle tente un regard vers ses hommes, qui détournent tous la tête. Votre sourire est immense.

_2_ La suivre partout_

Vous déambulez dans les couloirs, en fredonnant n'importe quoi. Votre direction change soudain, vous alliez louper le virage si vous ne faisiez pas un minimum attention. Devant vous, Tashigi marche en essayant d'accélérer. Vos copiez vos pas sur les siens. Vous remarquez que ses épaules tremblent. Et voilà qu'elle s'arrête. Vous vous cognez dans son dos. « Mais pourquoi tu me suis partout ?! » Vous haussez les épaules. « Arrête ça ! » Vous croquez dans votre pomme. « J'ai rien de mieux à faire. Alors j'ai demandé l'autorisation de passer la journée avec toi ! » Tashigi déglutit et une grande détresse se lit sur son visage.

_3_ Laisser les autres faire votre boulot à votre place_

Tashigi est forte. Très forte. Vous vous êtes fait rouler. Vous voilà au milieu d'autres nouvelles recrues de la Marine, à éplucher les patates de la cantine. Tashigi vous a donc trouvé du… travail. Mais voilà, la sergent-chef n'a pas franchement gagné. Votre force de persuasion est incroyable, et voilà que quelqu'un fait le boulot à votre place. Cela vous donne l'occasion d'imaginer d'autres idées farfelues pour embêter les gens. Tête posée dans le creux de votre main, votre regard se perd dans le vide. Vous sursautez en apercevant Tashigi devant vous, bras croisés, une veine battant sous sa tempe.

_4_ Vous justifier en disant que vous le valez bien _

« Tashigi ! » Vous lui offrez un beau sourire. Ce qui a comme effet de l'énerver un peu plus. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Et ta corvée ? » « Oh ça… Momo le fait pour moi. Hein Momo ? » Le jeune homme sourit comme un idiot avant que vous lui disiez de se remettre au travail sous le regard ahuri de la sergent-chef. « En quel honneur ? » Vous haussez les sourcils, vous mettez de profil, levez une jambe sur le banc, posez votre coude sur votre genou, et de l'autre main, vous faites voler vos cheveux, puis déclarez cette phrase énigmatique : « Parce-que je le vaux bien ! »

_5_ Voler ses lunettes_

Tashigi a abandonné, ne vous donnant plus de corvées et vous laissant faire ce que vous voulez, car après tout, vous n'écoutez rien. Vous avez du temps libre pour vos bêtises. Tashigi fait une petite sieste. La pauvre est surmenée. Vous entrez discrètement dans la chambre de repos. Puis vous lui chipez ses lorgnons. Vous ressortez de la pièce tel un ninja bulgare, mais soit, Tashigi a le sommeil lourd. Vous êtes tranquillement assise en train de lire lorsque vous entendez un gros « boum ». Tashigi vous hurle dessus vous apercevant lorsque vous relevez la tête, ses lunettes sur le nez.

_6_ Chanter « Bad Romance » à côté d'elle lorsque Smoker est dans les parages_

Maintenant, Tashigi accepte plus ou moins que vous la suiviez. De toute manière, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Vous avez deux passions dans la vie embêter les gens et chanter. Même si la seconde passion change souvent, en fait. Voilà que votre taquinerie vous mène en mission. Zut. Quoique, vous avez pu rencontrer le supérieur direct de la sergent-chef. Un petit sourire se dessine sur vos lèvres lorsque vous vous rendez compte de l'admiration qu'elle lui porte. Vous vous mettez à fredonner : « _Gaga ohlala~ Want your Bad Romanc_e » lorsque toutes deux passez à côté de Smoker. Tashigi rougit.

_7_ Lui offrir un cactus en pot miniature_

« Tashigi ! Tashigi ! » Vous courez vers elle avec hâte, tout sourire, cachant quelque chose derrière votre dos. La jeune femme recule légèrement, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, vous demandant ce qu'il vous arrive. « J'ai vu ça, et j'ai repensé à une histoire. Alors je me suis dit que je devais te l'offrir. » Elle hausse un sourcil. « Tadaaa ! » Ses yeux fixent sans comprendre le petit cactus que vous lui tendez. Une veine palpite sous sa tempe. « C'est une allusion à mon caractère ? » Vous reculez, l'air choqué. « Mais pas du tout, voyons ! C'est un cadeau ! » Tashigi accepte alors le présent avec joie.

_8_ Lui indiquer qu'il s'appelle Zoro_

« Je savais que ça te plairait ! » Tashigi observe le petit cactus sous tous les angles, cherchant sûrement où se cache l'arnaque. Vous restez plantée devant elle, votre sourire benêt sur les lèvres. Tashigi pousse un soupir de soulagement. « C'est plutôt mignon comme plante… » Votre sourire s'élargit. « Je savais que tu dirais ça ! C'est en entendant Nami en parler que j'ai eu l'idée ! Je te présente Zoro le cactus ! Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes ! » Tashigi écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche, bégayant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Vous tournez les talons. Tashigi vous hurle après, un cactus vole près de vous.

_9_ Voler tous ses vêtements pendant qu'elle prend sa douche et ne pas les remplacer_

Les blagues les plus vieilles sont les meilleures. Vous vous rendez dans les douches. Tashigi est bel et bien là. Du coin de l'œil, vous surveillez discrètement, puis vous volez ses vêtements. Sans les remplacer. Vous sortez en courant. Vous rejoignez Coby et Helmepp sur un banc. Ces derniers ne semblent pas franchement ravis. Mais vous vous en fichez. Quelques minutes un « KYAAH ! » retentissant parvient des douches. Tashigi, rouge de honte, une serviette sur le dos, traverse la cours en courant le plus vite possible sous les regards étonnés et appréciateurs des hommes présents. Même Coby a la mâchoire tombante.

_10_ Lui donner des conseils sentimentaux_

« Tu as un petit copain ? » « Non. » « Pourquoi ? » « Ça ne te regarde pas ! » « Tu sais pas draguer ? » Tashigi vous lance un regard furieux, mais ne dément pas. « Déjà, tu devrais changer de look. » Tashigi attrape rageusement sa tasse de café. « Ensuite, tu devrais prendre soin de tes cheveux, c'est une catastrophe. » La tasse tremble dangereusement dans les mains de l'officier. « Te maquiller un petit peu aussi, ça ne ferait pas de mal ! » Tashigi sirote furieusement le breuvage fumant. « Et surtout, mieux te comporter à table. Là, tu fais du bruit, c'est franchement pas glamour. » Tashigi vous demande de partir en hurlant.

_11_ Lui présenter des prétendants_

« Et lui ? Il est mignon non ? Ou lui là, le blond ! Ah non ! Regarde, le brun là, avec la petite moustache ! Il est plutôt musclé… » Tashigi soupire d'exaspération à côté de vous. « Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! » Vous faites une moue. Pourtant, organiser la première – et sûrement dernière – saison de « _Qui veut épouser Tashigi ?_ » vous semblait une idée merveilleuse « Ecoute, moi je fais ça pour t'aider… » « Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Et puis ce n'était pas la peine de les faire défiler en slip de bain ! » Vous souriez aux hommes en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

_12_ Lui demander si elle est lesbienne_

Vous courez après Tashigi. « Mais reviens ! Ils attendent le verdict ! » « Je ne veux plus participer à cette idée stupide ! » « T'étais contente de te rincer l'œil. » « C'est toi qui voulais te faire plaisir ! » Vous croisez les bras, regardant en l'air. « Pas faux. » Tashigi baisse la tête, une aura menaçante s'élève. Vous vous approchez d'elle, posez votre main sur son épaule et vous excusez : « J'ai compris. J'ai fait une bêtise. J'ai saisi le problème, après tout ça saute aux yeux ! » Tashigi relève la tête, vous regardant sans comprendre. « Quoi ? » « Tu préfères les femmes ! » Tashigi écarquille les yeux. « MAIS BIEN SUR QUE NON ! »

_13_ La traiter d'ingrate devant ses hommes _

Tashigi fait la moue, ces derniers temps. Elle passe son temps à entrainer ses hommes. Bon, d'accord, c'est son travail, mais ça vous embête. Vous arrivez sur le terrain d'entrainement, tout sourire. Tashigi grommelle. Vous saluez de la main certains hommes, ceux ayant participé à votre grand casting. Tashigi vous attrape par le bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et arrête de draguer ! » Vous reportez votre attention sur elle, tournant la tête à contrecœur. « T'es qu'une méchante ingrate ! Moi qui voulais ton bonheur ! » Toute rouge, Tashigi ordonne en bégayant à ses hommes de se remettre au travail, au lieu d'acquiescer.

_14_ Pleurer sur son épaule pour un problème…_

« Tashigi… » La jeune femme soupire en vous voyant arriver, mais a une moue légèrement inquiète lorsque vous vous asseyez à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Vous poussez un long soupir. « Ça va ? » Vous secouez la tête négativement. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Vous acquiescez. « Tu veux m'en parlez ? » Vous tournez la tête vers elle et vous prenez sa main dans les vôtres. « Oh Tashigi… Ça me fait tellement mal au cœur ! » Elle hausse un sourcil, il semble qu'elle se méfie. « De quoi tu parles.. ? » « C'est arrivé pendant que je faisais mes corvées… » Oui, elle sent l'arnaque venir comme une comète…

_15_ Qui n'en est pas un_

Tashigi vous observe, sourcils froncés. Doucement, vous levez votre main devant son visage, puis fermez le poing en laissant votre petit doigt levé. « Quoi ? Tu t'es cassé un ongle ? C'est ça ton problème ?! » Vous la regardez, outrée. « Bien sûr que non ! Ma manucure est parfaite. » Tashigi vous regarde sans comprendre. « Alors quoi ? » « En voulant aider Momo à porter un sac de patates, ce dernier a glissé, et a failli me fouler le petit doigt ! » « Mais il n'en est rien… » « Mais c'était un choc ! » Tashigi s'en va, en colère, s'empêchant de hurler. Vous, vous observez votre petit doigt sain et sauf.

_16_ L'enfermer dans la réserve_

Vous flânez dans les couloirs. Derrière vous, Momo porte les sacs de patates que vous devriez porter. Dans la réserve, vous laissez Momo finir le travail, avant qu'il s'en aille. Vous apercevez Tashigi qui arrive dans votre direction. Vous vous cachez, puis dès qu'elle est à votre hauteur, vous la poussez dans la réserve. Vous vous enfuyez en courant, riant aux éclats. Tashigi frappe violement contre la porte. Le plus drôle a sûrement été lorsqu'elle s'est excusée avec confusion auprès de Smoker pour lui avoir hurlé dessus – pensant sûrement que c'était vous – alors que ce dernier lui ouvrait la porte.

_17_ La réveiller en pleine nuit pour « discuter entre fille »_

Vous errez dans les couloirs de la caserne, à la recherche de la chambre de Tashigi. Vous ne frappez même pas avant d'entrer. La sergent-chef dort profondément. Vous vous penchez lentement vers elle… avant de la secouer par les épaules. « Tashigi ! Debout ! » Elle se redresse brusquement cherchant ses lunettes à tatons. « Qu-Quoi ? Une alerte ? Des pirates ? On est attaqués ?! » Puis, lorsque son regard se pose sur vous, un large sourire découvrant vos dents blanches flanqué sur votre visage, une veine palpite sous sa tempe. « J'arrive pas à dormir. Alors je suis venue discuter ! » Tashigi s'empêche d'hurler, et de vous frapper.

_18_ Lui demander la nature de sa relation avec Smoker_

Vous mangez avec Tashigi. Cette dernière se demande encore pourquoi elle a accepté. « De quoi voulais-tu parler ? » « Ah oui… » Vous posez votre hamburger. « J'aimerais savoir… Tu serais pas amoureuse de Smoker ? » Les baguettes de Tashigi se figent en l'air, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. « D-De quoi ?! » Vous sirotez votre cola. « T'as l'air plutôt attachée. » « J-Je le respecte, c'est tout ! » « Ah ! alors si je l'invite à déjeuner, ça ne te dérangera pas ! » Vous vous levez sous son regard ébahi. Vous l'entendez murmurer : « Le pire, c'est qu'elle pourrait y arriver… Hé ! reviens ! » « Je le savais ! » Vous éclatez de rire. « C'est faux ! »

_19_ Lui demander la nature de sa relation avec Zoro_

Tashigi réagit bizarrement à proximité de Smoker, désormais. Comme si votre intervention avait déclenché quelque chose. Vous avez encore envie de jouer un peu. Un soir, lors du quartier libre, vous la suivez. « Tu connais mon passé ? » « Oui. » « Tu sais que j'étais avec l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille alors ! » Tashigi s'arrête. « J'ai donc rencontré Zoro ! » « Je sais ça ! » « Ah oui, le cactus… Mais sinon, tu le trouves mignon, non ? » « Mais pourquoi tu racontes ces salades ?! Je n'aime pas Zoro ! Ni Smoker... Je n'aime personne ! » Vous la regardez, perplexe. « Misanthrope, je le savais ! » Tashigi se passe une main sur le visage.

_20_ La remercier en disant qu'elle est une super copine, quoiqu'un peu collante_

Un jour, alors que vous bronzez au soleil, Momo faisant votre boulot, Tashigi vient vous trouver. « Pourquoi ne travailles-tu pas ? » « Je suis épuisée. Le soleil tape fort ! » « Et tu le laisses bosser seul ? » « Il s'est proposé. Hein Momo ? » Le Marine sourit en acquiesçant. « Quel idiot… » « C'est méchant, Tashigi ! » Cette dernière s'assoit à vos côtés. « Tu arrives toujours à tes fins, hein… En fait, même si tu m'exaspères, je dois avouer que tu es parfois drôle. » Vous vous redressez. « Toi aussi, t'es sympa Tashigi. Même si t'es quand même collante. » Tashigi vous fixe avant d'hurler un « QUOI ? ! », tandis que vous fuyez.

_**Fin ?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour Tashigi ! Vous n'étiez pas nombreux à trouver, ça m'a un peu étonnée, surtout que certaines propositions m'ont bien surprise et fait réfléchir ! Je vais peut-être changer quelque peu mon plan. A voir. Même si la prochaine est déjà bien définie, avec une liste bien commencée. Vous pouvez sûrement deviner là, non ?<strong>

**N'oubliez pas : vos avis sont importants, vos reviews me font avancer, et me donnent même des idées ! Sachez que je les lis toutes, et que j'essaye d'y répondre au plus vite, soyez patient(e)s !**


	7. Smoker

**En tant que fan de _One Piece_, il y a une question que l'on doit souvent se poser : quel fruit du démon aimerait-on avoir mangé ? A l'heure actuelle, je répondrais : le _Gomu Gomu no Mi_, pour pouvoir étirer mes bras afin de tous vous faire un immense câlin ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur lectorat !**

**Voici le chapitre sur Smoker, mes p'tits choux !**

**J'ai zappé la dernière fois, mais bien sûr, malgré le fait que j'y mette toutes mes forces, mon humour ne vaut toujours pas celui du maître (**Oda**, bien sûr). Donc, _One Piece_ lui appartient toujours. J'ai été surprise, mais certains d'entre vous ont vraiment apprécié Momo, du coup, c'est son grand retour ! (Et lui, il m'appartient !)**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VII - 20 façons de rendre fous… Smoker !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>1_ Lui dire qu'il est votre idole<em>

Tout le monde se demande comment vous avez réussi à ne pas être virée, mais soit, vous voilà sous le commandement du contre-amiral Smoker. Avoir trainé avec Tashigi a développé pour lui une véritable fascination. A croire que votre cœur est une vraie girouette, que pour vous « adieu la piraterie ! » pour de bon. Alors, sous les regards ébahis de vos camarades, vous vous élancez vers lui et lui prenez les mains, avant de déclarer, les yeux brillants : « Ah ! Contre-amiral Smoker, vous êtes mon idole ! » L'homme recule légèrement, et, derrière vous, Tashigi soupire en se passant une main sur le visage.

_2_ Lui demander un autographe_

Smoker vous a gentiment remerciée, mais également gentiment demandé de vous taire et de vous éloigner. Ça n'a pas affecté votre dévotion toute fraiche pour lui. Alors que Tashigi vous tire par le bras pour que vous le lâchiez, vous lui demandez d'attendre, fouillez dans votre poche et lui présentez un papier en vous exclamant : « Un autographe, s'il vous plait ! » Silence, puis : « Tashigi, emmenez-la loin ! » « Oui Smoker-san ! » Tashigi vous traine derrière elle, tandis que vous courez à reculons, faisant de grands saluts au contre-amiral. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment vous soupirez un : « Oh ! on le voit plus… » Tashigi désespère.

_3_ Lui voler son courrier_

Vous n'êtes pas un agent de terrain. On vous a assigné au courrier, là où vous ne pouvez vous décharger de votre tâche. Tashigi a cafté, Momo vous manque. En soupirant, vous poussez un chariot remplit de lettres en tout genre. Vous déposez les paquets d'enveloppes sur chaque bureau, dans chaque main. Soudain, vous apercevez quelque chose d'intéressant. Vous vous cachez derrière un escalier, une lueur de malice brille dans vos yeux. Plus tard, vous entendez Smoker hurler : « POURQUOI MON COURRIER EST-IL OUVERT ?! » C'est la première fois que l'on vous voit travailler aussi vite, fuyant loin du bureau du contre-amiral.

_4_ Faire des centaines de photos de lui_

Un clic retentit, et un autre, et encore un autre, dans un bruissement pas forcément discret de buisson. Sous tous les angles, vous essayez de prendre le maximum de photos de votre nouvelle idole. Smoker – la dite idole – semble se contenir de ne pas exploser. Sauf qu'à travers le zoom de l'appareil vous apercevez une veine battante sous sa tempe. Et soudain, un petit nuage se forme. Petit nuage qui devient de plus en plus gros. Ah non. En fait, c'est la fumée du contre-amiral qui fonce droit sur vous. Après une roulade arrière plus ou moins maîtrisée, vous fuyez en courant.

_5_ Les afficher partout_

Apparemment, Smoker ne sait pas que vous étiez le paparazzi qui le suivait partout. Tant mieux. Dans votre chambre noire installée sans avoir la permission, vous développez, fière de vous, vos clichés en riant diaboliquement. Le lendemain, des centaines de photos de Smoker prises à son insu sont affichées un peu partout dans la caserne. C'est votre hommage à ce grand homme. Ce dernier n'en croit pas ses yeux, ses cigares glissent même d'entre ses lèvres. Smoker ordonne brutalement à ses hommes de tout décoller. Vous vous faites toute petite, faisant demi-tour en sifflotant. Tashigi vous lance un regard suspicieux.

_6_ Mettre un panneau « Interdit de fumer » à l'entrée de la base_

Vous vous accordez une sortie shopping. Une glace à la main, vous flânez dans les ruelles, suivie de Momo portant vos sacs. Soudain, vous vous arrêtez devant un magasin très intéressant. Plus tard, sur le portail d'accès de la caserne, une pancarte métallique a été accrochée. Certains officiers se lancent des regards paniqués. Le bruit d'une moto retentit, les Marines se dépêchent de rentrer. Smoker s'arrête devant le portail, menaçant du regard la pancarte. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! » Adossée au mur adjacent, vous haussez les épaules à son attention en mordant dans votre cône. _« Interdit de fumer »_, fallait y penser.

_7_ Le déranger à chaque fois qu'il souhaite faire du « rock balancing »_

« Contre-amiral Smoker ! Voici votre courrier ! » Les cailloux s'écroulent alors que Smoker vous lance un regard énervé. Mais, en bon officier, il reste calme et vous remercie. Quelques minutes plus tard : « Contre-amiral ! Votre déjeuner ! » Smoker vous remercie en grognant légèrement. Un peu plus tard… « Contre-amiral ! Un appel du Q.G ! » La pierre que tenait Smoker dans ses mains se brise. « Voulez-vous bien arrêtez de venir en hurlant, et frapper avant d'entrer… ? » Juste après, Tashigi arrive en hurlant : « Contre-amiral ! Des brigands en ville ! » « SORTEZ D'ICI ! » « Mais Smoker… » « DEGAGEZ ! » Dehors, Tashigi vous demande ce qui peut bien lui prendre, vous haussez les épaules innocemment.

_8_ Lui envoyer plein de prospectus pour arrêter de fumer_

Votre affectation au courrier est une aubaine. Votre êtes tombée sur une pile de prospectus intéressants, vous demandez de vous occuper de leur distribution. On accepte, et vous les ramenez sur votre bureau. Voici que vous glissez chaque feuille dans une enveloppe vide. Chaque jour, une de ces enveloppes est glissée dans le paquet de courrier d'une même personne… Cette personne – Smoker – mettra tout de même une semaine avant de déclarer la blague « PAS DU TOUT DROLE ! » à tous les préposés au courrier. Du talon, vous poussez les prospectus _« Arrêtez de fumer en 1 mois »_ sous le bureau de Momo.

_9_ Le suivre nonchalamment sous la douche_

La nuit tombe, c'est l'heure à laquelle le contre-amiral prend sa douche. Vous traversez le couloir. Une simple serviette vous préserve de l'indécence. Vous entrez dans la grande salle d'eau le plus doucement possible, essayant d'entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Mais voilà, c'est Smoker qui vous trouve en premier. « Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez encore, vous ? » Vous vous figez. En faisant face au Marine, vous essayez de ne pas sourire « Sortez. » Vous obéissez. Vous retournez dans votre chambre en souriant, sans vous soucier des regards que l'on pose sur vous. Mais tout de même… « Dommage, il avait sa serviette… »

_10_ Lui écrire une lettre d'amour anonyme_

La nuit est déjà avancée, mais vous êtes toujours penchée sur votre bureau, rédigeant la vingt-huitième page de votre lettre d'amour pour Smoker. Lorsque vous la finissez, un immense sourire illumine votre visage. Vous secouez Momo sans ménagement et lui ordonnez de glisser l'enveloppe sous la porte de Smoker. Le jeune homme obéit avec joie, vous allez dormir. Le lendemain, vous observez du coin de l'œil le contre-amiral lire la lettre – en entier ! – puis attraper ses cigares et murmurer « Non mais c'est quoi encore ce délire… ? » Vous êtes particulièrement fière de la signature : un beau baiser tout rose sur l'enveloppe.

_11_ Dire que vous reconnaissez l'écriture de Tashigi_

C'est ce moment que vous choisissez pour faire irruption dans son bureau, pour lui apporter son courrier. Mine de rien, vous vous approchez et, en montrant la lettre anonyme, vous vous exclamez : « Oh mais c'est l'écriture de Tashigi ça ! » Smoker vous fixe. « Ah oui… ? » « J'en suis sûre ! » « Vraiment... » Vous avez un mauvais pressentiment. Smoker ouvre un tiroir et en sort un document. « _Ceci_ est l'écriture de Tashigi… Etonnant qu'elle change autant en une nuit, non ? » Vous souriez, plus du tout sûre de vous, et vous reculez vers la sortie. « Je dois continuer ma distribution… » Smoker murmure un « Ouais, c'est ça... »

_12_ Demander à Hina des informations sur le passé de son ami_

Malgré toutes vos facéties, vous vous faites des amis assez inattendus. Le colonel Hina en fait partie. Bien sûr, c'est surtout un rapprochement stratégique, car elle connait Smoker depuis bien longtemps et peut vous raconter des histoires croustillantes sur le contre-amiral. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier les après-midi que vous passez ensemble car ça vous permet de sécher l'entrainement. Et toutes ces conversations ont bien sûr un but. Malheureusement, alors que vous posez votre sempiternelle question « Tu veux bien me parler encore de tes débuts de Marine avec Smoker ? » ce dernier s'approche, vous ordonnant de retourner à l'entrainement.

_13_ Publier sa biographie dans le journal de la Marine_

Smoker vous a interdit de retrouver Hina. Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous avez rassemblé assez d'informations. Vous avez bonne mémoire et couchez sur papier tout ce que vous avez appris sur Smoker, afin d'en faire une sorte de biographie. Grâce à vos talents de persuasion, et à l'argent de Momo, vous avez réussi à la faire publier, comme supplément dans le journal de la Marine. Le lendemain, tous vos camarades sont surpris de vous voir participer à l'entrainement que vous mettez tellement d'énergie à éviter d'habitude. Le lendemain, Smoker vous cherche partout. Quand Tashigi vous trouve, Momo vous couvre.

_14_ Lui demander s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie _

« Alors… Deux lettres du Q.G, un paquet provenant d'une famille de West Blue qui vous remercie d'avoir débarrassé leur ville de vilains pirates, le journal du jour, et… tenez, un supplément gratuit d'une agence matrimoniale. » Le bras de Smoker se fige alors qu'il le tendait pour attraper son courrier. « C'est une blague ? » « Oh non, je n'oserais pas ! » Il vous fixe, vous déglutissez. « Pourquoi, vous avez déjà quelqu'un dans votre vie ? » Smoker vous arrache son courrier des mains et vous ordonne de sortir. « Ça veut dire non ? » Vous avez peut-être été trop enjouée en posant la question. « Ça signifie : sortez d'ici ! »

_15_ Le draguer outrageusement et explicitement_

Maintenant que vous êtes fixée, vous pouvez mettre votre plan à exécution. Vous affichez votre sourire de séductrice lorsque vous le croisez, vous osez même des clins d'œil et des tenues plutôt… sexy. Un jour, Tashigi vous attrape par le bras. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » « Il est mignon, fort, a un bon poste, et il est célibataire… » « C'est un supérieur ! » « Et puis il a accepté de m'accompagner au bal des Marines. » « Qu-Quoi ? » Vous lui fourrez un corset et un porte-jarretelles rouges dans les mains. « Avec ça, ils craquent tous. » Tashigi rougit tandis que vous vous en allez en riant.

_16_ « Perdre » Tashigi _

Votre première mission hors de la ville. Avec Tashigi. Elle est un peu embêtante avec ses directives, et surtout, le pire du pire, elle a osé vous séparer de votre Momo-larbin. Comme vous êtes tête en l'air et n'écoutez jamais rien, vous vous perdez dans la forêt. Soudain, des cris retentissent. C'est Tashigi. Vous vous cachez derrière un arbre, puis, pour lui faire une farce, continuez dans la forêt. Le soir, vous arrivez à la caserne, seule. Smoker vous prend à part, vous demandant où est Tashigi. « Je crois qu'elle s'est perdue. » Smoker se passe une main sur le visage.

_17_ Installer une alarme incendie dans sa chambre_

Vous avez des relations, c'est indéniable. Beaucoup de personnes craquent derrière votre sourire innocent, et surtout, tombent dans le piège de vos âneries. Voici que vous retournez à la caserne en sifflotant, puis vous dirigez vers le bureau de Smoker, parti en mission. Assurée que personne ne soit dans le coin, vous entrez et accomplissez votre méfait. Quelques heures plus tard, une alarme se déclenche, Smoker sort de son bureau en furie, trempé. « QUI A INSTALLE CETTE ALARME INCENDIE ?! » Tashigi vous lance un regard suspicieux. Vous piochez dans votre sac de bonbons. Tashigi lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_18_ Lui parler de femmes_

« Mais sinon, entre nous, le colonel Hina, c'est juste votre amie ou… » Smoker, une veine palpitant sous sa tempe, semble faire de son mieux pour garder son calme. « Et Tashigi ? Ok, c'est un genre à part, moins sexy que Hina, mais mignonne dans son genre ! » Smoker se racle la gorge. « C'est ça ? Vous préférez les jeunettes ?! » « Ferme-la et… descends de mon bureau, ce n'est pas un siège ! » Vous levez les mains, en signe de paix. « Désolée, c'est vrai, on parle pas de ça au bureau. » « Nulle part ailleurs non plus ! » Vous vous dirigez vers la sortie. « ET MON COURRIER, IMBECILE ?! »

_19_ Lui parler d'Ace_

« Vous savez, il y a des rumeurs qui courent. » « Laisse-les courir et donne-moi mon courrier. » Vous lui tendez son paquet de lettres tout en continuant. « Non mais des rumeurs qui vous concernent. » « Je m'en contrefiche. » « Vous et… Ace aux Poings Ardents. » Smoker se fige sur son siège. « Ça vous intéresse, hein… » « Enlève-moi ce sourire idiot de ton visage. Quelles sortes de rumeurs ? » « Oh, c'est surtout les femmes qui… disent que vous et Ace seriez… proches. » « Proches ? » Vous souriez. « Que ce sale pirate et moi nous… tous les deux ?! » Un drôle d'enthousiasme vous secoue : « Alors c'est vrai ?! » « BIEN SUR QUE NON ! »

_20_ Lui demander comment Luffy a pu lui échapper autant de fois_

Smoker ne s'énerve plus vraiment quand vous squattez son bureau lors de votre distribution de courrier. Aujourd'hui, lorsque vous lui tendez son paquet de lettres, croquant dans une pomme cueillie par Momo, vous lui posez une question taboue : « Comment ça se fait que Luffy soit toujours en liberté, alors que c'est vous qui vous chargez de lui ? » Smoker recrache violement la fumée par ses narines. « Parce que c'est un abruti. Et que les abrutis s'en sortent toujours. » Vous croquez dans votre pomme en acquiesçant. « J'en ai la preuve devant moi. » Vous relevez la tête subitement : « Moi ? » Ceci est votre premier _fail_.

_**Fin ?**_

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilà voilu<em>… **Ça s'est remarqué que je suis une véritable groupie de Smoker ou... ?**

**Je remercie _Lovely Manga_ pour m'avoir soufflé l'idée de la façon 17.**

**Pour le « rock balancing » (qui est un passe-temps du Marine), je n'ai pas trouvé de terme français approprié… J'espère que vous voyez ce que c'est, sinon, référez-vous au chapitre 98 (tome 11), ou à votre ami Wikipédia.**

**Une petite review pour m'encourager ?**  
><strong>A bientôt !<strong>


	8. Message

Pas d'excitation. Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre que je poste, mais un coup de gueule. Un **gros** coup de gueule, même.

Je suis encore sur les fesses de ma découverte (pour être polie). Une découverte qui m'ulcère à un tel point que j'annule mon plan de surprise, et publie ceci à la place d'une nouvelle liste. Je suis profondément désolée pour mes fidèles lecteurs, mais prenez-vous en à ceux vous privant de nouveau chapitre.

A l'avance, je m'excuse si le message peut sembler brusque, malpoli, brouillon et tout ça, mais je suis fortement mécontente et écris à chaud, sans relecture.

La principale fautive, une petite dinde répondant au surnom d'Emilie (ou Emiko parce que _wahou_ ça fait japonais), publie sur son skyblog, **one-tail-xd,** tous les chapitres des 20 façons, SANS AUCUN DISCLAIMER. Je veux dire par là, sans me citer comme étant l'auteur d'origine. Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'un fan de cette fanfiction la republie, mais à condition de me DEMANDER l'autorisation AVANT et de me citer comme l'auteur. Ce qui est la moindre des choses, non ? Ou la politesse et le respect se perdent tellement qu'on en oublie les civilités d'usage ?

Parce que s'il n'y avait que ça… Non parce que cette pimbêche en vient à publier un mensonge plus gros qu'elle. Voici un copié/collé original (notez sa magnifique orthographe !) de la demoiselle :

_**« Mdreiir les rende fou!Pas si compliquée lol**_

_Zombie Doll Loan une fille qui est mon amie et qui me fait trop marrer ces elle l'inventrice des "20 fasons de les rendre fou" avec mon aide mais ses la principal personnen qui a inventée sa ces juste trop marrant d'ailleur je les est poster sur mon blog ) »_

Err... Non. Nous ne sommes pas amies. Je ne la connais même pas, et n'ai pas envie de la connaître, d'ailleurs.

Sachez que PERSONNE ne m'aide à écrire mes drabbles. A la rigueur, je prends quelques-unes des propositions trouvées dans les commentaires, mais c'est très rare, et si ça arrive, je cite l'auteur de la review. Les drabbles sont très durs à écrire, car ce sont de vrais drabbles (j'entends par là qu'ils contiennent 100 mots ni plus ni moins). Je m'en tire les cheveux lors de son écriture, alors ça m'énerve qu'une sale petite pimbêche se prenne le droit d'en tirer des lauriers !

Notez que cette tarte publie mes chapitres sous le nom de « 20 fasons de rende fou » … Oui, oui.

Voilà qu'un lecteur ose lui poser la question :

_**Visiteur** a écrit : "C'est toi qui a inventé ça ? x)"_

_**Sa réponse** : pour répondre a ta question,je dirais non mais ces une de mes amie elle s'appelle (ou lus tot son speusdo) ces Zombie Doll Loan je les un peu aider mais ses elle l'inventrice ^^_

Elle _dirait _non… Parce que Emikonne n'est même pas certaine de ce qu'elle avance ? Non, parce qu'elle ne sait pas parler un français correct. Encore une fois, elle et moi, on est pas copines. Et on ne le sera jamais. Je ne peux simplement pas saquer ce genre de nénettes sans cervelle.

Vous voulez d'autres perles trouvées dans les commentaires, mais vous voilà servis !

_**mangarade** a écrit : "Un autre !"_

_jattend davoir les com's suffisant ;)_

_**x-Rose-Blanche-x** a écrit : "J'ai trop adoré xD"_

_si tu veut yen a d'autre va sur mon sommaire ^^ j'en mais un des qu'il y a asser de com's donc la ya celui de Kidd,Zoro et de Marco ^^_

_**One-Piece-fic-Ace** a écrit : "vivement le prochain !"_

_enfin plus tot quand y auras asser de com's ^^_

Voilà autre chose. Du chantage aux commentaires. S'il y a quelque chose qui m'énerve particulièrement chez les soi-disant (oui, insistons là-dessus, car si vous quémandez des reviews, vous n'êtes pas un auteur) auteurs de fanfictions (et encore, j'ose à peine utiliser ce terme pour cette cruche sans cervelle), c'est bien ça ! Et le respect des lecteurs fidèles, il est où, là ? Bon, ce coup de gueule est un peu éloigné du sujet principal, mais je voulais le noter, car cette attitude est tout simplement indigne, irrespectueuse, idiote et j'en passe.

_**Andrea15100** a écrit : "le pauvre c'est méchant XD"_

_XD moi je kliff faire des blague sur Zoro ses une bonne victime XD_

_**amuto68** a écrit : "J'adore, c'est tout simplement trop drôle"_

_^^ Yohohoho ravie que sa plaise (ouaiis je sais je suis un mode Broock o)_

_**Soeur-Neko** a écrit : "vite le prochain ^^"_

_mercii ^^ et le prochain ces...SURPRISE XD_

Elle « kliff » si elle veut, sauf que je doute qu'elle trouve des idées de blagues pareilles, la petite sotte. Elle est « ravie que ça plaise », moi aussi je suis contente de savoir que les lecteurs de MA fanfiction apprécient. « Merci », ce serait à moi de le dire.

_**Wiwork** a écrit : "Sinon super chapitre^^"_

_Euh...ces pas vraiment un chapitre -_-'_

Parce que la petite pimbêche ose se moquer, alors qu'elle est pas franchement maline. Eh bien laissez-moi vous apprendre un truc : malgré leur présentation originale, ces listes sont des chapitres. Et toc.

_**amuto68** a écrit : "j'adore toujours ta façon de faire enrager les gens"_

_Parseque nous le vallons bien ^^_

_**sakura-sama93** a écrit : "Ouii jsui contente sa fesait lontemp que javai pa vu tes fasons de rendre fous:D_  
><em>Et c tj aussi drole XD mdrr"<em>

_Mdreiir mais ses le derniers dommage hein?!_

« ta façon » « tes façons » et la petite dinde ne contredit même pas. Stupide et irrespectueuse, je vous le dis.

_**sakura-sama93** a écrit : "O non c'est le dernier ? :/_  
><em>Domage ct maran ^^"<em>

_ouai sj'avoue c'était trop marrant lol mais bon voila ces la vie...XD_

_**amuto68** a écrit : "comme d'habitude, c'est juste tordant. J'ai adorer et j'attends la suite avec impatience"_

_ah désolée c'était le dernier ^^_

_**CorneliaXAce** a écrit : "J'adore c'est trop marrant XD"_

_X dommage sa seras le derniers ;) petre pas mais bon pour l'instand ces le dernirer come ta pu le remarquer je suis fan de Smorker *o*_

_**One-Piece-fic-Ace** a écrit : "c qui le prochain ? *.*"_

_i'm sorry il n'y auras pas de prochain c'était le dernier masi merci ^_^_

Alors NON. Ce n'est PAS le dernier. Cette fanfiction n'est ni finie, ni abandonnée. Elle n'est juste pas ma priorité, ajoutez à cela la difficulté de l'exercice, et vous comprendrez pourquoi je mets du temps à la mettre à jour.

Sa dernière réplique prouve aussi qu'elle s'approprie MES commentaires (qu'elle a joliment pris soin de supprimer bien sûr !).

_**One-Piece-fic-Ace** a écrit : "mdr j'adore toujours autant ses trucs xDD"_

_XD je sais moi aussi...u_u...gros silence..XD_

Et voilà qui prouve qu'elle est stupide. Elle se grille toute seule, mais essaye de se rattraper avec une phrase à la con.

Mais s'il n'y avait qu'elle !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Il y a deux autres petites idiotes qui suivent le mouvement et re-publient, en prenant bien soin d'enlever mes notes. Bah oui voyons, « si l'une le fait, pourquoi pas moi », hein ?

Vous les trouverez sous les pseudonymes skyblogiens de :

La première : **one-piece-fic-ace** qui a publié le premier chapitre (Marco) en ajoutant cette jolie note à la fin :

__« _Bon voilà apres avoir lu au moins 3 fois cette article je voulais vous en faire part ! ;D Surtout qu'en plus je vais peut être en reprendre quelques unes pour ma fic , qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites moi lesquelles vous avez preferez ;D_

_Bye bye everybody ! ~ _»_ _

Apparemment, elle l'a lu « au moins 3 fois » pour justifier l'orthographe un peu plus potable que le reste de ses articles (chapitres). Parce que oui, aucun disclaimer là non plus, évidemment.

Je remercie deux anonymes ayant indiqué le lien de ma fanfiction dans les commentaires de l'article.

La deuxième, c'est : **fic-one-piece-julie**

Là encore, aucun disclaimer. On commence à en avoir l'habitude. Je pense que cette sotte a simplement repris l'article de la pimbêche du dessus. Elle aussi a rajouté un joli mot à la fin :

__« _toute c'est connerie pour faire criser Marco seront surment dans une de mes fiction_  
><em>et si vous avais d'autre idée dite les moi et je les noterait<em>  
><em>A oui et aussi : 1 fois par page je vais faire un article comme celui si mais si un personnage different voila tout<strong>;)<strong>bonne soirée/journée _»__

Sans demander l'autorisation, bien entendu. Grâce au Ciel, aucun commentaire là-dessus. Une petite victoire ?

Sachez que tous les commentaires et notes sont d'origine et n'ont absolument pas été modifiés. J'ai même pris des screenshots, au cas où les malines supprimeraient leurs articles.

Vous noterez ainsi également la stupidité des commentatrices (oui, je suis méchante, et là j'assume à 100%, parce que ça prouve magnifiquement bien que les jeunes ne réfléchissent pas plus loin et ne se servent pas de leur cervelle !) qui n'ont pas un poil de jugeote sans se poser la question « tiens, c'est bien écrit, là, alors que généralement son orthographe est bien pourrie ».

Je vous informe également que dès que cette note sera publiée, j'enverrai un message à chacune de ces trois idiotes. Et que je signalerai leur blog. Peut-être épargnerais-je les deux dernières, mais il est hors de question que cette Emikonne s'en sorte. Son blog sera signalé, et si les modérateurs font leur boulot comme à l'époque où j'étais inscrite sur cette plateforme, le nécessaire sera fait.

J'indique également qu'elle a publié le Two-Shots « Mange-moi si tu peux » de **FanOnePieceYaoi **(qu'elle cite, si je me souviens bien), mais je ne sais pas si elle a eu son autorisation, alors voilà.

Je remercie _Sweety-pop's_ pour m'avoir indiqué que quelqu'un reprenait mes chapitres sans m'en avoir informé.

J'aimerais également vous interpellez sur un point. Suite à un commentaire de Pauline, j'ai vu que ma fanfiction était répertoriée. C'est très gentil (car là où moins on me cite comme auteur), mais ce serait toute de même sympa de demander l'avis de l'auteur **avant**.

En faisant mes petites recherches, je suis également tombée sur des blogs conseillant ma fanfiction, merci à eux !

Maintenant, un dernier point que j'aimerais aborder, tant que j'y suis.

Vos commentaires. J'en reçois des absolument adorables, et je vous remercie ! Ils me réchauffent le cœur à un point, vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! Merci, merci et encore merci !

Par contre, il y en a d'autres qui me fâchent un peu… Oui, je dois l'avouer.

Un commentaire comme « fais Hancock » (_fan de one piece_, si tu passes par là…) **non merci**. Mais où est passé la politesse ? Un _s'il te plait_ est-ce trop demandé ? Non mais je rêve ! Ou encore le « rassure moi tu va continuer? » de _yo_. Et ton avis sur la fanfiction ? Même si on s'en doute, ça fait toujours plus plaisir de connaître l'avis de ses lecteurs. Je ne fais pas la fine bouche et ne demande pas de longs pavés.

De plus, les commentaires demandant une victime sans donner un avis sur la fanfiction m'horripilent grandement également. Un exemple ? « tu pourra rendre fou trafalgar law(c'est mon personnage pref'), sur mihawk et sur crocodile merci d' avance » de _c'est trop drole_. Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de faire vos propositions, mais variez un peu. J'en ai ASSEZ que l'on me demande Law. Alors **STOP**.

Pour finir, je ne **veux pas **que quelqu'un reprenne ma façon de faire ces listes. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas inventé le concept, mais la mise en forme (les drabbles et la façon de raconter) sont entièrement de moi. C'est **mon** idée, **mon** bébé, et je n'autorise personne à copier le genre. Si vous souhaitez faire des listes, trouvez votre propre façon de les rédiger. Merci. Si vous reprenez certaines de ces idées, merci de me créditer. C'est la moindre des choses. Je me casse déjà assez la tête pour ça.

Si vous trouvez vous aussi quelqu'un repostant ma fanfiction, reprenant mon idée et sa mise en forme, se servant de mes façons dans sa fanfiction, (ou si vous-même l'avez fait/souhaiteriez le faire) merci de me l'indiquer (que j'y sois créditée ou non), je serais curieuse de voir ça. **Merci.**

Sinon, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux m'ayant mis d'adorables commentaires. Un petit Walk of Fame, parce que je vous aime :

Rouky, Ty, iJulia, MlleLauchan, Leen (Reya), CamDel, Jil-chan, Isagawa, Kuroneko, hasegawa, KarnagePhoenix, A. Senshi, Yoseiko-chan, Sweety Nightmare, Akuma-Musume, Utopie, abime, hikari gold, liim, Juue Trafalgar, Capuuuuciine, ZBone, Yuki Ryuuzaki, Miss sweet death, Monkey D. Srah Pauline, Shina lova, Salizardia Nara, Itinerys, Tata Book, Nelyel, DeathDHell, WishTheLove, Yakitori, Shakespeare, Water Flag, Heart-Law, nestealove, Gina Gi, Vak, Crazy Julia, Aaron-Cronos, DarkCalix21, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, KusoSunaWani, Dalish, FanOnePieceYaoi, Blue Lazuli, Shina-ariz, midnightgirl, Inocencia, Red Princess of Sun, rbecca, Estrella-san, xHeaarts, Monkey D. Elena, Nanaille la Canaille, Lovely Manga, Kazuko, Lise, Apo Line, Arame-chan, Juju, Nicolas ehl, Pingulove, Wyhvett, Akira Tetsu, Chaarlotte, Victoria, Trafalgar-Lucia, Guest, yuki-604, Kisara Hamagasaki, Florette, Mai96, ptitcube. monster, xXBepoXx, Emo. 16, Portgas. D. Louna, MissLunaSwan83, tigrou, Tsuki Shibiki-Aru, valinouchette. snape, Neilina, morisset, Law'addict, Ayeni-chan, Mathilde, Neko-Gailin, MissLizy, Nanou973, Nomie, Kumo, orange juice, shimizuu, Sweety-pop's, Xx-Lu-Chan-xX

Un grand **MERCI **à toutes et à tous !

Je m'excuse pour le manque de publication, et espère vous retrouver bien vite !

**A bientôt, promis.**  
><strong>Loan<strong>


	9. Marines

**Je ne reviendrai pas en détails sur le message précédant ce chapitre, j'aimerais tout simplement remercier les personnes ayant réagit. Merci, votre soutien m'a beaucoup touchée !**

**Mais, n'en parlons plus puisque... Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ! Un vrai chapitre tout frais avec de vrais morceaux d'enquiquineuse dedans ! J'espère que vous allez vous régaler ! Pas de personnage particulier, mais carrément vingt victimes ! J'ai choisi cette option puisque j'étais énormément et indéniablement bloquée lorsque je n'en choisissais qu'une seule. En espérant que ça vous plaira tout de même, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**ONE PIECE est un manga d'ODA EIICHIRO et ne m'appartient pas. J'essaye juste d'écrire un truc marrant et un peu stupide, mais surtout pas prise de tête, juste pour le plaisir de mes lecteurs !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIII - 20 façons de rendre fous… les Marines !<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>1_ Fullbody – L'inviter au Baratie<em>

« Fullbody~ » Vous prenez votre voix la plus suave et vous vous appuyez le plus sensuellement possible sur le bureau. Le Marine fait une grimace hideuse de pervers à vous donner la nausée. Mais vous donnez le change et vous vous penchez vers lui. Il vous demande ce qu'il se passe. Vous lui avouez que vous aimeriez aller manger dans un célèbre restaurant, là où un ami à vous travaillait. « Le Baratie, tu connais ? » Il rougit de rage, insultant même un certain cuistot blond. Vous pouffez. « Donc l'histoire est vraie ? T'es vraiment très stupide ! » Vous sautillez vers la sortie en riant.

_2_ Jango – Critiquer ses compétences en danse_

De la musique vous parvient. Vous allez voir et apercevez Jango en train de danser. Vous décidez de le rejoindre et vous vous plantez devant lui. Il s'arrête et demande ce que vous voulez. Tout sourire, vous lui annoncez que vous n'avez jamais vu personne danser comme ça. Il a l'air ravi, jusqu'à ce que vous continuiez. « C'est vraiment horrible. Et crois-moi, j'ai déjà vu des pirates danser la Macarena. Tout à revoir ! » Vous frappez dans vos mains et lui tournez le dos. « Allez, fais comme moi ! » Il vous hurle de partir, affirmant ne pas avoir besoin de votre aide.

_3_ Brandnew – Le soudoyer pour qu'il vous assigne une prime_

Vous voilà lascivement allongée sur un bureau, attendant le retour de votre prochaine victime. Simplement vêtue de lingerie sexy mettant vos formes en valeur, vous êtes sûre de parvenir à vos fins. Personne ne résiste à vos charmes. Et puis de toute manière, il n'aura pas le choix. Voilà que Brandnew entre dans son bureau, vous aperçoit, rougit très fort, puis ressort en claquant la porte. « C'est pour discuter de ma prime ! » « Je refuse ! Et tu ne mérites pas de prime ! » Vous faites la moue. Le Marine s'éloigne… puis revient en furie « Et c'est à _toi _de sortir, non mais ! »

_4_ Nezumi – L'ignorer_

Un vent déplaisant vous fait frissonner. Vous accélérez votre marche. Mais le vent désagréable semble vous suivre. Vous courez vous isoler là où vous serez tranquille. Vous soufflez un peu, persuadée d'être en sécurité. Après un moment, vous sortez enfin. Mais aussitôt dehors, le vent vous assaille à nouveau. Tant pis, vous ferez avec. Vous déambulez dans les couloirs de la base. Le vent souffle toujours, vous faites au mieux pour l'ignorer. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, vous en avez assez et claquez la porte derrière vous. Le lendemain, tout le monde se demande pourquoi Nezumi a le nez cassé.

_5_ Shu – Lui offrir de l'antirouille_

Un joli ruban rouge pour bien maintenir le papier cadeau et voilà votre cadeau fin prêt. Vous êtes particulièrement fière de vous. Sans vous faire voir, vous pénétrez dans un bureau qui n'est évidemment pas celui des préposés au courrier. Avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, vous déposez votre paquet sur une table, bien en évidence. Le lendemain, des bruits courent concernant l'absence du capitaine Shu. Le pauvre est alité pour le reste de la semaine. Vous, vous restez dans votre coin. Il vous faut avouer que mettre de l'antirouille dans une bouteille de vin, ce n'était pas très malin.

_6_ Onigumo – Lui offrir de l'exterminateur d'araignées_

C'est bientôt Noël et dans cette base, on procède à la tradition de l'échange de cadeaux par tirage au sort. Vous tombez sur le vice-amiral Onigumo. Vous qui n'êtes déjà pas très douée par faire un beau cadeau aux gens que vous aimez, vous voilà obligée d'offrir quelque chose à un homme dont vous ne vous souveniez pas du tout. Le jour de Noël, le cri d'Onigumo retentit : « Qui a osé m'offrir cette connerie ?! » Une bombe d'insecticide vole, puis va s'écraser contre un mur. Vous restez bizarrement près du buffet. Pourquoi ose-t-il râler ? Vous vous plaignez de votre collier de perles, vous ?

_7_ Momonga – Lui parler de Boa Hancock_

« Est-ce qu'Hancock est aussi belle qu'on le dit ? Vous avez vu d'autres Kuja ? » Vous voilà collée aux basques d'une nouvelle victime, le vice-amiral Momonga. Ce dernier, légèrement plus sympathique que la moyenne, vous tolère. Mais la veine sur sa tempe montre que la coupe sera bientôt pleine. « Mais en vrai, vous étiez séduit ? » Le Marine crispe sa mâchoire. « Bon c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'une aussi jolie femme trouverait à un vieux Marine comme vous ? » La seconde d'après, on vous voit courir à toute vitesse à l'autre bout de la base en riant. Momonga refuse de s'occuper plus longtemps de votre cas.

_8_ T-Bone – Le prendre pour un zombie _

Assise à votre bureau, vous triez le courrier, sans motivation. Soufflant une énième fois, vous vous décidez enfin à faire votre distribution. Marchant lentement dans les couloirs de la base, vous faites grincher les roues de votre chariot. Comme vous ne regardez pas devant vous, l'inévitable arrive : vous percutez quelqu'un. Levant la tête, prête à faire part de votre mécontentement, vous vous figez. Les yeux écarquillés, vous fuyez en hurlant comme une hystérique, les bras en l'air. Le lendemain, une rumeur court. Une personne très mal polie a blessé le capitaine T-Bone qui refuse désormais de sortir de chez lui.

_9_ Hina – Lui boucler les cheveux durant son sommeil_

La nuit tombe. Une ombre file dans les couloirs. A pas de loup, vous vous rapprochez de votre but, faisant cliqueter le trousseau de clés que vous avez _emprunté_. Vous pénétrez dans la chambre sans bruit. Tout aussi silencieusement, vous branchez votre arme et vous approchez de votre victime, un sourire terrible aux lèvres. Le lendemain matin, vous pouffez dans votre tasse lorsque Hina, les poings sur les hanches, hurle. Vous savez que vous devez être discrète, mais vous n'arrivez pas à vous empêcher de fixer la coupe afro de la Marine. C'est encore mieux que ce que vous espériez.

_10_ Sentomaru – Lui conseiller de faire un régime_

Avec satisfaction, vous admirez votre travail. En sifflotant un air guilleret, vous allez à la rencontre de votre victime. « Sentomaru~ » Vous lui offrez un sourire aguicheur. Il rougit mais vous ignore. Ne vous avouant pas vaincue, vous le suivez. Il se retourne, vous demandant de lui ficher la paix. Dans un grand sourire, vous lui tendez le dossier que vous avez mis tellement de temps à préparer. Il le fixe sans comprendre avant de s'en saisir et de vous demander ce que c'est. « Un planning de régime ! » Il vous balance les feuilles à la figure et s'en va en fulminant.

_11_ Attachan – Voler son appareil photo_

« Attachan~ Je peux emprunter ton appareil photo ? » « Non. » La réponse est claire. Vous faites la moue. Pourtant, le photographe officiel de la Marine reste catégorique, il ne cèdera pas. A croire qu'il ne vous connait pas, vous et votre agaçante détermination. Vous lui chipez son outil de travail, ni vue ni connue. Le lendemain, lorsque Attachan doit présenter les clichés pris, ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se dépêche d'éteindre l'escargoprojecteur. Cachée derrière un mur, vous éclatez de rire en entendant les éclats de voix. Apparemment, les supérieurs n'apprécient pas votre série de photographies intitulée _La Vie Sexuelle des Animaux_.

_12_ Tsuru – Chanter une chanson de pub idiote_

Dans un grand fracas, la boite se retrouve par terre. Vous soufflez, exaspérée. Le courrier, et maintenant, le café. A quelle autre stupide corvée va-t-on bien encore pouvoir vous assigner ? Alors que vous entreprenez de tout ramasser, le vice-amiral Tsuru entre dans la pièce. Après un court soupir, elle vous ordonne de vous éloigner et de l'observer, pour qu'enfin vous appreniez à faire un café correct. Avec un sourire en coin, vous chantonnez : « _Grand-mère sait faire un bon café_~ » Elle vous lance un regard noir, vous sortez en hâte, avant de vous faire laver, évitant de pouffer devant elle.

_13_ Garp – Comparer la piraterie et la Marine_

Vous écoutez distraitement Garp vous faire une leçon sur la piraterie. Ayant appris que vous avez autrefois fait équipe avec quelques équipages pirates parmi les plus dangereux, le vice-amiral s'est juré de vous remettre sur le droit chemin. Au bout d'un moment, vous laissez échapper un profond soupir : « Ouais, mais avouez que la piraterie, c'est vachement plus cool ! A la Marine, on est obligé de porter ces uniformes ringards ! » Vous vous pincez les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater de rire sous son regard outré. Vous avez de la chance, un officier l'appelle. Vous échappez de peu à son poing de l'amour.

_14_ Sengoku – Cacher sa chèvre _

« Allez~ Petit, petit~ Viens ici ! » Vous secouez une page d'un document officiel très important. Dans un martèlement de sabots, la chèvre de Sengoku s'approche de vous. Vous l'attirez dans les archives et l'enfermez là, dans un paradis de papiers plus importants les uns que les autres. Vous sortez en sifflotant. Tout l'après-midi, vous observez en souriant des officiers chercher l'animal de compagnie de l'amiral en chef. A la fin de la journée, des cris terrifiés s'élèvent de la salle des archives. Apparemment, la chèvre a été retrouvée et elle a fait de gros dégâts. Sengoku n'est pas content. Du tout.

_15_ Helmepp – « C'est encore moi ! »_

« Helmepp~ ! » Vous lui sautez au cou. Helmepp pousse un grognement pas franchement sexy et vous repousse un peu trop violemment à votre goût. « Bah quoi ? T'es pas content de me voir ? » Il vous lance un regard qui devait sûrement être noir, mais vous l'ignorez. « T'es devenu plutôt charmant dis-moi~ » Il rougit. « Les cheveux longs j'adore ça~ » Il trépigne de joie. « Mais toi, ton look gâche tout. Tes lunettes sont ridicules. Et puis les cheveux longs, ça te va vraiment pas. » Il pousse un juron avant de s'en aller. Vous pouffez de rire. Décidément, Helmepp fait partie de vos victimes préférées.

_16_ Coby – « C'est encore, encore moi ! »_

Vous lâchez un marmonnement mécontent. Coby vous évite. Vous n'êtes pas contente. Alors vous optez pour une manière radicale : l'espionner sous la douche. Il n'y a personne, vous l'avez vu entrer seul après qu'il se soit entrainé plus longtemps que les autres. Avançant entre les cabines, vous apercevez une chevelure rose. « Coby ! » Vous courez vers lui et vous stoppez. La bouche ouverte, vous restez figée. « T-Toi ?! » Le Marine attrape une serviette et se retourne pour vous faire face. « Waouh~ Sacrée belle paire de… » « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » « T'es devenu super mignon ! » « V-Va-t-en ! » Un grand sourire aux lèvres, vous sortez.

_17_ Aokiji – L'inviter à une soirée_

Vous tirez au flanc. Assise sur une branche, vous observez Aokiji draguer une jolie rousse qui ose refuser son invitation. Elle s'en va, vous restez. Lui se gratte la tête, visiblement gêné de s'être pris un pareil râteau. Vous en profitez pour descendre de votre arbre. « Moi je veux bien aller au bal des Marines avec vous~ » Il vous regarde de bas en haut, vous lui offrez un sourire radieux. Alors qu'il semble se décider à accepter, vous vous frappez le front, annonçant théâtralement que vous avez autre chose à faire, puis tournez les talons sous le regard ahuri d'Aokiji.

_18_ Kizaru – Teindre ses costards en vert_

Au-dessus du chaudron, vous imitez un rire démoniaque ridicule. Vous êtes tout à fait satisfaite de votre farce puérile. Vous appelez Momo pour qu'il vous aide à accrocher les costards bien en vue sur les cordes à linge privées de Tsuru. Le lendemain, vous feignez la stupéfaction en même temps que vos camarades. Mais lorsqu'une seconde rumeur de surprise s'élève, là vous ne simulez pas. Voir que quelqu'un ait osé teindre en vert caca d'oie les célèbres costards de l'amiral Kizaru est une chose, mais le voir lui, en caleçon, les bras croisés, admirer cette œuvre, c'en est une autre.

_19_ Akainu – Lui demander de l'aide pour un projet de science_

« J'ai _besoin_ de vous ! » « Je refuse. » « Juste un instant ! » « Non. » « Mais ce sera rigolo ! » « Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Et votre maquette est ridicule. » Vous vous figez, outrée. « C'est pas vrai ! » D'un geste théâtral vous montrez le volcan en papier mâché tout tordu. « Je l'ai fait toute seule ! » « Encore heureux. » « Mais alleeez ! Juste un peu de lave ! » « J'ai dit _non_ ! » « Mais ça ferait un effet super génial ! » Soudain, Akainu vous menace de son poing de lave, puis l'abat violemment sur la maquette. « La voilà ta lave ! » Vous faites la moue. « Ça c'est pas gentil… » « Hors de ma vue ! »

_20_ Belmer – Lui dire que vous n'aimez pas les mandarines _

Vous rêvez. Vous êtes entourée de mandariniers. Vous apercevez une femme assise sous un arbre, cigarette au bec. « Tu veux une mandarine ? » « Ah beurk non, je déteste ça ! » « J'vois, tu s'rais pas du genre à manger que des poires ? » Elle observe vos hanches. Vous reculez, outrée. « Non mais dis donc la vieille ! Toi ça se voit que tu manges que des mandarines, vu tes cuisses à peau d'orange ! » « Espèce de sale… ! » Elle vous jette le fruit au visage et vous assomme. Vous vous réveillez et filez vous regarder dans un miroir. « Ouais, j'crois que je vais manger des fraises, moi. »

_**Fin ?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou non ! <strong>

**Sachez simplement que ce chapitre clos l'arc de la Marine ! Indice de la mort qui tue pour les prochains chapitres : ils sont sept ! Enfin normalement... Là c'est un peu chamboulé et tout. Alors, alors ? (Au fait, si comme moi vous lisez les scans et souhaitez spoiler, merci de l'indiquer : AYEZ DU RESPECT POUR CEUX SUIVANT LA DIFFUSION FRANÇAISE (manga papier ou anime) ET SUSCEPTIBLES DE LIRE VOS COMMENTAIRES, MERCI D'AVANCE POUR EUX (c'est franchement pas cool de se faire spoiler alors qu'on a rien demandé) !)**

**Juste une petite précision à vous qui commentez : si jamais vous n'avez pas lu le message qui précède ce chapitre (je comprendrais, il est long) : lisez au moins les cinq derniers paragraphes concernant les commentaires que je reçois ! Merci ! **


End file.
